SisBro, Your Shadow is Hot!
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: When his family is threaten, Frederick Chase decides to put his younger kids under surveillance with bodyguards. What he never expected was the headache that his kids are!
1. Prologue

"Are you sure the threat is real?" Thalia Grace was very vocal with her disgust upon this things. And, never afraid to fight back.

"After what happened to you and Luke in Venice, I rather not risk it, Thals..." her mother replied, as serious as her daughter. Thalia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and laying back on the couch, while her fiancé, Luke Castellan, wrapped an arm in comfort around her.

Meanwhile, Thalia's stepfather, Frederick Chase, looked pensive with his chin resting on his fists. If this was a deliberate attack against his family, all of them were in danger. He knew his stepdaughter could take care of herself. His main concern were his daughter Annabeth and his stepson Jason. Because of their various trips abroad work related, as soon as the teens turned sixteen, they begged to leave them alone in their Californian home. Frederick feared for the kids.

"Beryl, you and I can't stop our activities because of a threat" He saw his wife open her mouth in protest, but he raised an hand "Let me finish, please... We'll be with bodyguards 24/7, but I'm more worried about Annabeth and Jason"

"They won't like you to pull them away from their life..." Luke commented, making Thalia snort. Both knew the real face of the teens, though none of them would say a word. They don't know how really _bad_ were they.

"I won't. I'll assign them bodyguards"

"Even worst!" Thalia snapped, almost laughing "Get prepared to river of fake cries and accusations of none trust!"

"I won't back from this, Thalia. I don't care what they say" Thalia knew her stepfather was a person slow to anger. When he set his foot down, he set his foot down. Not even her with her rebel personality could make him change his mind.

"When will they know?" Beryl Grace-Chase was a world-known actress, awarded by her talent and recognised for her charitable work all over the world. Her only weakness, besides her husband, were her kids.

"I plan to fly tonight to California to talk to them" Frederick announced, serious again "But, I won't be flying to see them alone" Cue to this, he pulled out some folders with files, leaving them on the table they were surrounding. As a cover, each folder had the face of a person "When I was contact with the first threat, Chiron, the man that runs the agency we hired to protect us, gave me an alternative for the kids... I didn't want to consider it until I knew this was action and not words..." While he was talking, Thalia had snatched the folders from the table and read them.

"This agents are the twins' age!" Because of their age and similar features, Thalia had baptised Annabeth and Jason as ' _The Twins_ '. Luke, reading over her shoulder, was more impress by their merits.

"First agents of their generation... high top students... graduated from high school at 10?!" Frederick nodded at his soon step-son-in-law.

"I want them to follow in every aspect, which also includes the school and bathroom breaks, unfortunately..."

"So, I imagine this, um... Piper McLean would follow Annabeth around?" Thalia like what she saw "10 bucks says she'll end up dating Jason within a month!"

"Thalia!" Beryl scolded her daughter. Not because she didn't think her son would like the girl, but because of her outburst.

"Make it 3 weeks!" Luke was known for always teasing Thalia and one wondered how was their secret for the dating.

"Can we just focus on the problem?" Beryl wanted everyone to keep talking rather than to make bets.

"I'll give 10 to Annabeth and fellow, um... Percy Jackson? Wait, _Jackson_?" Luke repeated, surprised.

"You know him?" Frederick was eager to know, specially, if Luke recognised the name.

"My father worked with his... I met him in a few occasions..." Luke admitted, looking at the picture "He has grown since I last saw him..." The picture indeed showed someone who had grown out of his kids' days.

"Here it says that he's loyal, one of his many attributes..." Thalia read outloud "10 in two months!"

"Make it a month and we have a deal!" Luke shook his fiancée's hand, smirking.

"Will we meet these people, Frederick?" Beryl wasn't going to allow some strangers to look after her kids without her consent.

"We'll meet them in a couple of hours, though Chiron assured me than they're more than capable of doing the job..."

"McLean... That names rings the bell to me..." Beryl mumbled to herself "She'll tells us, probably..."

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

A maid went to open quickly the door and a couple of teens walked in, dressed in formal suit for work. Even when the Grace-Chase family had the pictures in front of them, they recognised they didn't make them justice.

The girl was obviously a Native-American's descendent. Her brownish skin was flawless, and was slightly more light than her hair. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses that she took off the second he was inside, showing off her kaleidoscopes' eyes. She was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt. Her attitude was very cautious, looking around.

The guy was more serious. He was also wearing sun glasses, but he took a bit longer to take them off. When he did, he showed off sparkling sea-green eyes. His messy black hair was longer than usual for men, but it fitted his lightly tan skin good. Like his companion, he was wearing a suit with white shirt, very professional.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chase?" the girl asked. Her voice was very melodious, as if she was compelling people with her voice.

"Yes. My stepdaughter Thalia and her fiancée, Luke Castellan"

"I'm Piper McLean and this is my partner, Percy Jackson" she introduced them.

"What's the mission?" the guy wondered, his voice calm and deep.

"Our teenager kids, Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace"

* * *

 _Happy New Year, guys!_

 _I cannot believe we're at 2018 already! Every time, a new year starts, it blows my mind and I get philosophical about it. Trust me, I'm sure those of you who aren't in school already know what I'm talking about. Besides, I want to think 2018 will bring good things to us! #PositiveThoughts_

 _I want to thank the people who voted in my survey! Obviously, the results will be reflected in my posting from now on, so I think is about your like, so let's get into the stories already!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos** : an A/N with its explanation for the rewritting._

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)** : 1 chapter (no spelling mistakes). It's the rewritting of my former collab with **LordNitro** (trying to fix the holes and stuff)_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!** : 1 chapter (name can change. Better ideas? Give and you'll receive credit, but not money!)_

 _ **Maidenhood** : 1 chapter. An adoption from **TheColorofTheBoom**. It has a proper A/N in the first chapter._

 _I want to let you guys know that my current two collab with **Hugs6** , Garden Wall and How I Met my Brother are currently in hiatus, but being worked on! Neither of us had forgotten about it!_

 _I hope you all guys are having a happy year so far!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	2. Chapter 1

"Urgh..." The groan coming out of Annabeth Chase's mouth was heard around the house, reaching her brother's ears, who wasn't in the best state either.

"Ugh, you got the number of the truck that hit me...?" Jason Grace complained, grabbing his head. Annabeth wasn't even with her eyes open to reply.

"Got it from the one that ran over me?" she mumbled, finally getting up from the floor of her brother's room. Annabeth wasn't surprised that she was there, it wasn't the first time that she fell asleep there. As long as Jason remembered not to strip when she was there, she didn't mind.

"Gods, did I have to get this drunk before a Chemistry test?"

"You complain? I have an Engineering test later..." Annabeth reminded him "Not counting we have to show around the new seniors the school..."

"Since when we are picked to show around newbies the school?" Jason snorted, a little more awake, but with the same headache as before. Annabeth followed her brother to the kitchen, trying to pull her hair away from her face.

"Beats me, but I was promised extra credit for it..." Jason stopped in his tracks, interrupting his sister, when he saw a different view once he got inside the kitchen.

Two people were there, both of them wearing black suits with white shirts underneath. The one sitting down by the counter was a boy of seventeen-eighteen years with messy black hair and tan skin. His face wasn't facing them, as he was looking at the girl that was cooking by the stove and checking the teapot. She had a lovely caramel skin with brown unevenly chopped hair and braided.

"Oh, finally! You two are awake!" the girl spoke and both Annabeth and Jason were drawn to her voice. It was melodious and beautiful and it fit her multicolored eyes perfectly. The boy turned to see them and Annabeth noticed a pair of deep green eyes "Please, have a sit, we have lots to discuss and I need you awake for it..." she sat down and waited for the siblings to sit down.

Jason glanced at Annabeth, confused as why these strangers were making themselves at home and talking as if they were important. Suddenly, Jason feared they had done something they regretted and he could see how his sister was reaching the same conclusion.

"We- we haven't done anything, right?" Annabeth spoke first, locking eyes with the boy, who was staring at the both of them, not saying a word.

"What do you think we did?" the girl replied, softly.

"We- well, you know..." Jason left the sentence unfinished, making the girl smirk soflty.

"No, we haven't. Neither of us, in case you are wondering" That drew a sigh of relief from both siblings. The girl kept smirking, which suddenly unnerved Annabeth. If they hadn't done anything, then why were they there? "You know, it was kind of irresponsible of you to held a party at your home last night..."

"You're not my father to scold me!" Since Annabeth hadn't had neither anything to eat or drink, she was in a very bad mood. However, the girl kept smirking "And you're no one to scold me! And, consider very careful before ratting me out, because who do you think my father will believe... his innocent, angelica daughter? Or a pair or people who broke into his house?" Annabeth finally smirked, but the girl never wavered hers.

"Better try the people who had been hired to look after your safety" she continued, drinking from her mug. Jason frowned, not fully understanding "I'm sure that with all your escapades and extra credit assignments you haven't heard, but your parents had sent e-mails and left messages on your phones letting you know the situation... But we can fill you in..."

"You're making this up, entirely!" Jason accused her. The girl didn't even flinched and the boy next to her looked as apathy as before. He looked at Jason with piercing eyes, but said nothing "We don't want, we don't need and we can look after ourselves without bodyguards!"

"Feel free to check with your parents. We can wait" the girl waved her hand, as if saying ' _go on, check with them_ '. Annabeth took the challenge and called her father immediately.

"Hi, Daddy!" she greeted him, extremely cheery. Jason knew it was fake, super fake "Yes, we miss you guys too... We can't wait- oh, you'll take longer to come home?" Annabeth gave Jason a look that said ' _party time_ ' "Oh- oh! But, Daddy!" she whined and glared at the newcomers, who looked not bothered "But- Daddy, listen- yes, Daddy. We will make them welcome... Bye, Daddy! We love you!" she hung up, looking extremely sour.

"So, it's true?" Jason checked and Annabeth nodded. This was a disaster. Their lifestyle would be upside down no matter what they do. Because if they started to make their lives miserable, they could quit, in a best case escenario, but by quitting their parents will know what they've been doing when they were away and they could take them with them. And changing was not an option! "What do we do now...?" he whispered.

"I'll think of something..." Annabeth promised. She wasn't the brain for nothing.

"So, is everything in order?" the girl wondered, drinking from her mug, as if she was hiding a smirk of ' _I told you so_ '. Annabeth wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Apparently, it is..." she admitted, grudgingly "I guess you're with me then..."

"Unless you have a problem with Percy following inside the ladies' room..." the girl joked, but the boy smirked softly "We had done this job before, you know... There's nothing we haven't seen..."

"Though, I'd love to have you as my shadow, I won't look after you if you follow me into the bathroom..." Jason argued, trying to be both flirty and rough. The girl didn't flinch.

"Don't worry, _Superman_... I can look after myself... By the way, I'm Piper McLean and this is Percy Jackson. And we're your bodyguards"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to say thanks for views and reviews on my news stories, they made my week, actually. In a week where work seemed endless and the weather seemed to make me melt, they gave me energy to wake up in the morning and use my free time to write some more._

 _So, as always, I'll give you the chapters..._

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(Adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter. Also, I want to clarify that the former author of this fan-fiction is_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _. I realized somehow later that I wrote the name wring and for that, I apologize._

 _Love you, guys! Have a great weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	3. Chapter 2

_**2 hours before The Twins woke up...**_

"Percy, I cannot believe you're being stubborn about this..." Piper sighed gently to her partner. Percy shook his head, tiredly. Unluckily for him, Piper knew everything from him, they've been working together for more than five years. They were like siblings, and Piper knew Percy didn't like this assignment "What if they're different-"

"No teenager away from their parents can be this perfect..." he grumbled, looking around the garden of the property where their mission was. There was a young woman with brown hair working on the front yard, pulling weeds our "Take one look around and then, you tell me if I have to worry or not..."

"You know I always do" she replied, smirking at him. While Percy pulled out his phone to make a call, Piper began touring the house. It was a modest mansion, with a very impressive entrance hall. Two stairs surrounded the walls going to the first floor, while the entrance hall guided everyone to the living room, where it looked like it had been the host of a party. Some maids were cleaning with a tired look and Piper decided to put them out of their misery "Good morning, ladies. Could you please gather all the employees of the house? I was sent by Mr. Chase himself, and I'd like to talk to you all"

Piper has always had that ability of making people listen to her. She normally was gentle and rational, like in this moment. She really needed to talk to them, but she could also used them for other reason, like get a confession out. Percy called it her superpower and Piper was proud of it. The maids nodded and hurried to gather everyone while Piper kept exploring. The state of the kitchen gave away the party being held, if the living room didn't.

She'd have to concede this one to Percy.

She went upstairs and found that all the rooms' doors were locked, except the kids' rooms. Piper saw who she assumed it was Jason asleep on his bed while his sister, Annabeth, was passed out on the floor. She frowned, but said nothing, leaving immediately. She went back down again and saw that everyone was gathered in the kitchen, Percy standing by the island.

"Your face says it all, sis" Percy mocked her, gently and Piper didn't deny it "Alright, people. First of all, good morning. Second, my name is Percy Jackson and this is my partner, Piper McLean. We were hired by Mr. Chase and Mrs. Grace to look out for their children"

"I wish you good luck!" one of the young maids spoke up, blushing immediately. None of the other chastised her, so both Percy and Piper assumed it was a mutual thing.

"We understand that what we're about to tell you it's a very hurtful, but it's for your own good..." Piper continued from where Percy left it "We talked to Mr. Chase and he agreed you all need to take paid vacations from work until the situation is over" The employees looked curious, murmuring between them, but nothing else "Since we're taking care of The Twins, we don't want to danger your situation..."

"Where would we go?" one of the gardeners asked, shyly. Percy shrugged.

"Wherever you want. The more destinations, the better. I suggest you to pack your bags, as we start right away" he explained. Some employees looked excited, but other looked wary about it "Feel free to call Mr. Chase for our references, we don't take offense from it" The elder employees took the invitation and starting to make calls while Percy and Piper walked to the entrance door.

"All the rooms are locked, I don't know what we'll find inside..." Piper informed her partner. Percy nodded, trying not to think about it. Five minutes into waiting, a black van parked in front of them, revealing a former chubby boy with a grown sprout and gentle face "Hi, Frank!"

"Percy, Piper" the newcomer greeted them, warmly "Any idea where I should put all this?"

"Take it inside, I'll ask permission of one of the butlers to use his room as a vigilance point. Plus, it has a bed and a bathroom" That was Percy, always seeing the positive side of things. Frank nodded and began unloading the van, taking equipment inside. Percy and Piper helped and found all the employees ready for it. The housekeeper handed Piper the set of keys.

"The keys of all the doors of the house..." she announced, sounding worried "Please, whatever it is, look after them and allow us to come back home..." Piper glanced around and noticed many of them didn't look like they had another place to go.

"We promise, don't worry" Percy beat her to it, but it wasn't as she didn't agree with the sentiment. She smiled warmly to all them and let them leave, before turning to her partners and friends.

"Let's get this place wired, boys" she announced dangling the keys. The boys nodded and began setting cameras and microphones with voice and facial recognition in rooms' walls and phones, alarms and outside cameras in windows and outside doors (opening the door and wake up everyone if someone wanted a glass of water was not OK). They also made a secure wifi signal around the house. All of it was connected to their smartphones and HQ.

"I will return by lunch with authorization about placing a fingerprint lock or not" Frank informed them before leaving both friends and partners in the kitchen.

"Want some tea?" Piper offered Percy who nodded "Let me guess, you will play the ' _mysterious_ ' bodyguard?" she teased him, gently while preparing something to eat. Percy smirked.

"And you'll play the ' _friendly_ ' one?" Percy came back, still smirking. It was a silent agreement between them and had worked before. Suddenly, they heard a couple of footsteps going down and Percy put his ' _game face_ '.

Time to get to work.

* * *

 _Hey, guys..._

 _Before going to what should be our business (aka, the stories), I would like to share something with you all, since you're a part of my life somehow..._

 _This morning, my parents decided to put our 17-year-old labrador to sleep. I have mixed feeling about this, since I wasn't very attached to him, but, well... 17 years is not a short time... We all knew it was coming, but just hearing it sounds bad..._

 _I appreciate all of your messages about it, for real. Just, not pity, please._

 _Anyway, here are the stories:_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)** : 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!** : 1 chapter._

 _ **Maidenhood** (adopted from **TheColorofBoom** ): 1 chapter._

 _I'll see you guys next week..._

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bodyguards_.

The whole concept was alien to Jason Grace. He had grown up with so much liberty that he couldn't understand what it was being looked out around the clock, not even his sister Thalia would looked out for him that much when he was a child. Or maybe she did, but he didn't remember...? The point was that it was going to suck!

Jason groaned while his sister's bodyguard, a chick named Piper, was explaining the situation and the rules while they all live together.

"So, from now on we'll be going to school and back, _only_ " she finished saying. Jason could see Annabeth ready to explode.

"What about our friends?! I have extracurricular activities and someone needs to go shopping-"

"If you didn't care before, you won't care now" For the first time since they walked into the kitchen, Percy spoke up, his green eyes burying into Annabeth's, who looked like if she had been caught with the hand in the cookie jar.

"Percy's right. Curfew is at five, no one is allowed in or out, unless we know with anticipation when and how many" Piper agreed with him, making Jason frown. He was hoping he could charm his way to her, but apparently, not "We have someone who will deal with the shopping and extracurricular activities will take a step back in your schedule..."

"You can't control our lives!" Jason screamed at them. Piper stared at him, seriously.

"We're here to look out for _your_ lives. If we had this our way, we wouldn't even let you go to school, much less out of the house" she threatened him, making him pale a little. No life at all?! No, no way! Jason shared a look with Annabeth and nodded. Restricted life was better than no life "Excellent. Now, go change you have a school to go" she ushered them outside the kitchen.

"I want to strangle her!" Annabeth announced, once she was in the safety of their room "Telling us what to do or not... Who does she think she is?!"

"I agree with you, sis..." Jason nodded "But I think we need to play their game until they least expect it..." Annabeth smirked at that, Jason knew she was forming a plan.

"They can't follow us into classes at school... We can plan there, and they will never know..." Jason could see his sister's brain going miles per hour, while looking for clothes to wear today "We can escape through the windows or even make a party here... Once the door's open, they can't stop the torrent of people..."

"You're getting ahead of you, sis..." Jason liked the way his sister was thinking, but he was realistic too "We need their trust first... Maybe a little flirting won't hurt, don't you think...?" Jason gave her a sly smile, that Annabeth replied.

"Well, I wouldn't mind losing my virginity with that hunk you have as a bodyguard..." she admitted. Despite what people could think of them, both Jason and Annabeth had never been with someone intimately. They knew deep inside that people were with them because of money and not themselves, but they played it as they didn't care.

"Well, yours isn't bad looking either..." Annabeth giggled and grabbed her bag, leading Jason out of the room, just as Percy and Piper were waiting for them by the entrance hall. Their suits were gone, wearing some jeans and shirts "Why are you dressed like that?"

"That, my dear child, is a surprise for you two..." Piper smirked at her, before opening the door. Both siblings assumed they didn't want to stand out in the crowd of pedestrians while looking out for them. They really didn't care, as they climbed on their cars, until they realized something: the keys were gone.

"Where are my keys?!" Jason looked around, desperately. A ' _cling cling_ ' sound was made by Percy, who was standing by an armor-plated Hummer "I'm not going to school in that!" he argued, but something in Percy's eyes and his plan of getting their trust told him to get inside. _Mostly the plan, yeah..._ Annabeth huffed, but said nothing, climbing in the back seat, as Piper was in the passenger's seat.

The ride was silent, which unnerved Jason. Once in a while a ' _beep_ ' came from a phone, but not theirs. Piper was constantly checking her phone and nodding, she wasn't even replying. Once they arrived to school, a lot of people were there and that mortified the Twins, who wanted to be away from them as much as possible.

"We'll see you here when we're done!" Annabeth was quick in reply, but the doors wouldn't open. Piper smiled at her through the mirror.

"Let find a parking space, Perce..." she suggested and Percy began driving to a space that was empty. Once the car was stopped, the siblings jumped out and tried to get away from them, but to their horror, they were following them.

"Why are they following us?!" Annabeth whispered at Jason, who looked worried "I thought they weren't coming!"

"Hey, I thought the same too!" Jason reminded her, scowling. Soon, they were caught up by their bodyguards, who were smiling. Well, Piper was smiling, Percy was smirking "We thought you'd stay in the car..." Jason decided to admit, instead of looking dumb. Piper chuckled at him and patted his cheek, making him blush.

"Don't be silly..." she mocked them "Let's go to the Principal's office..." With nothing else to do, the siblings followed only to be surprised by the Principal himself.

"Mr. Grace! Ms. Chase!" Principal D. was a chubby man, a lazy man that ruled with iron fist "I see you found our newbies and were showing them around already!"

Jason and Annabeth could had been playing hooky for so long, but neither was an idiot. They understood perfectly the situation now and they wanted to rethink their plans as fast as they could.

Cause their bodyguards just became their new shadows.

* * *

 _Hello, guuys!_

 _I apologize for not posting at usual time, but this happens when you stay up late, specially on Saturday... Plus, I will admit that there were some comments about my stories worrying me- not the comments itself, everyone has the right to express._

 _What bothered me is the anonymity. It hurts more when you're a 'guest', because the anonymity reminds me of bullying (It was not my intention to get into sensitive topics, I apologize if I triggered or offended someone). Also, if you don't like it and you think my story is badly written or whatever your complain is, I have a free small advice for you... STOP READING! Saves the trouble of complaining later, uh?_

 _Anyway, into the stories..._

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter. (On a side note, you think I should change the word Hot to Hawt in the title...? I'd like to hear your thoughts)_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter. This is the last chapter written by_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _and I have the blessing to continuing it... fingers crossed so you like it!_

 _I hope you guys have a great last-weekend of January!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	5. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson wanted to laugh.

The faces of horror that the Chase-Grace siblings had made him want to laugh really badly. Just the thought that him and Piper would turn them into proper little angels was laughable as well. They were never going to understand the situation and would never cooperate willingly. He was already preparing for sleepless nights and that made him want to cry.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth was the first one reacting, just like Percy predicted. The Princess of the Duo was the most manipulative of the two, while Jason just liked to play dumb and get away with his. Percy knew their kind pretty well, and something very drastic had to happen in their life for them to change. He never got his hopes up "Y-you can't-!"

"Yes, we can. And yes, we will" Piper said, interrupting her, the smugness and politeness of her voice and face gone "Principal D. and all of your teachers are aware of the situation, and have been warned. We have permission to follow you around" Percy watched as Jason and Annabeth paled at the prospect of the teachers knowing about the situation "As for the student body, we'll be your cousins. The teachers are aware of that too"

"You enjoy manipulating lives, right?" Jason spatted, forgetting where he was "You do it in your free time, when you're bored?"

"No, we do not" Piper disagreed with him. Percy was glad she wasn't in charge of this Golden Boy's back "Since you're pulling out your deck, listen well, _Superman_. We don't want to be looking out for prat and brat kids like yourselves, but we were hired to look out for your backs. So, you either let us do our jobs and we'll leave as soon as possible, or we could put you two in the Witness Protection system and you can't go outside _ever_ again!"

Percy read the siblings' emotions while Piper handled the words. She had a sharp and accurate tongue and never missed her point, hitting people where it hurt them most. Percy could see the anger, fear and horror in the siblings' faces. Their freedom was the last thing they wanted to lose, and they would do nothing to risk it. The ball was in the Twins' court and they could define their own fate.

"F-fine..." Annabeth agreed, after discussing it with her brother for a minute. Percy was sure they were planning a way to escape the house or their protection detail "B-but you don't meddle with our lives!"

"The last thing we want to do, _Princess_ " Percy mocked her, as if saying ' _the last thing I want to do is hear you cry_ '. Piper glanced at him, but he ignored it. He knew why his friend was concerned for him, but it wasn't the time to go down memory lane. Piper handled all the enrollment papers while Percy kept an eye on the siblings. They looked down outraged.

"Ready!" Piper announced, handing Percy his timetable "You have all of Jason's classes and I have all of Annabeth's classes..." The siblings seemed to want to protest, but they kept their mouths shut "Tip of the hat, didn't know those two were this brilliant... Guess missing parental love makes them party animals..." Piper continued as if they weren't there. Percy could see a flash of hurt in each sibling, but said nothing.

"Have a great first day at Olympus High School!" Principal D. wished them, a little sarcastically. That was the cue for the siblings to leave, while the others followed them. Percy assumed they would be introduced to their friends soon.

"Jase, babe!" Percy held the urge of rolling his eyes when a fully caked-up girl came up to Jason and kissed him as if the world depended on it. Annabeth didn't look as pleased as her brother, but Percy noticed that Jason didn't look as pleased as he thought. But it wasn't his business "I thought you were waiting for me at the Hall..." Her pout clearly said ' _you dare to leave me alone_ '.

"I'm sorry, Drew, but I had to take my cousins to the Principal..." Jason explained. Percy looked at the girl properly and ugly words came to mind. He noticed that the jealous look he had detected on her before was gone, but it was replaced by a greedy one.

"I'm Piper McLean and this is Percy Jackson, my step brother..." Piper introduced them, smiling fakely. Percy knew her sooo well!

"Oh, allow me to welcome you!" Drew faked the cheery greeting but Percy noticed how she was looking at him. Great, a stalker to look out for... "Didn't know you had cousins, babe..."

"Recently discovered" Piper continued the story they had planned, just in case Jason didn't know what to say "Percy's Dad is Jason's Dad's older brother and my Mom married Percy's Dad..." Percy laughed softly at the mess Piper was making, but it was enough to keep them distracted. Drew looked thoughtful before her eyes filled with the recognition Piper hated.

"Hey! You are-"

"Late" Percy saved her partner "Jason, we're late"

"Yes, we're late!" Jason repeated, grateful "Sorry, babe, but I have to take my cousins to class... See you at lunch?" Drew simply kissed him and walked away, but not before giving Percy one last sultry look.

"You're too quiet, Annabeth" Piper pointed out, out of Jason's earshot. Percy, however, could hear thanks to a small speaker in his ear.

"Jason is so smitten about her, he doesn't want to believe she slept with half school while being with him" Percy raised an eyebrow, but decided not to interfere. In some part of his mind, he wanted Jason to be crushed so he could see what reality was really like. To suffer just like he had suffered years ago.

But then again, it wasn't his problem. Or was it?

He was a ' _babysitter_ ' now. Did heartaches fit in his ' _don't let your charge be hurt_ ' description?

* * *

 _Morning, guys..._

 _I really don't have much to share, plus my strength is leaving me quickly... I feel so tired lately... Like, seriously, I want to lay in bed and read all day! Not good for daily me... Will any of you be watching the SuperBowl? I have to wait to see JT performance later..._

 _Anyway, here are the chapters of this week!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter._

 _I'll see you next weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	6. Chapter 5

Annabeth Chase could not believe she was confiding in her new bodyguard.

The eternal rivalry with Drew Tanaka has been school property since she started, almost two years ago. Annabeth was welcoming and invited her into her group of friends, but was wary the second her new friend's eyes set on Jason. Soon, Drew was taking Jason away from Annabeth and spreading lies about her. Annabeth wasn't going to tolerate that from her.

Jason, to Annabeth's infinite hurt, had fall hard for Drew and thought that all the things his twin was saying of her were out of vengeance and jealousy. Jason never took Annabeth's warnings seriously and Annabeth was the only one who actually cared about him and his soon-to-be broken heart. She had even discovered that Jason was already planning on proposing to Drew and she had warned her parents, who very subtlety made both Jason and Annabeth promise to first go to college before getting married. Thalia set the example, getting an Administration Degree before getting engaged with Luke.

Jason couldn't say no to his mother. Nor Thalia.

"Don't worry, Percy will do a background check on her and will keep an eye on your brother" Annabeth heard from behind her. Piper had followed her and was smiling sadly at her, before patting her shoulder "We don't like being monsters, Annabeth... But we will do whatever is necessary for the job..." she explained.

"Guess I'll have to get used to your unwanted opinion from now on..." she attacked back, earning a smiling Piper.

"I wouldn't expect less... So, we're going to Advance Engineering?" Piper asked, sounding curious. Annabeth nodded at her "Anyone we should look out for?" _Who is this 'we' you're talking about...?_ Annabeth was about to reply, but she thought it'd be more fun to let her find out the hard way, so she kept quiet. She didn't noticed the frown in Piper, as she sat at the front of the class. Piper said anything and sat next to her, being the first one next to the door.

"Annie!" Annabeth jumped from her seat once Leo Valdez stopped talking. The scrawny little elf had managed several times to scare at her, but she thought he had grew up from those. To Annabeth's surprise, Piper had jumped from her seat and attacked Leo, putting him under an armlock, making Leo pale by the lack of air.

"Piper! Let him go!" Annabeth announced, scared someone else had seen that exchange. And to her fortune, only Leo was the only one around at the time, and he would say anything anytime soon. Piper released her hold, letting Leo breath. Or cough.

"Damn it!" Leo coughed, smirking "Got yourself a bodyguard because of me, Annie?" Annabeth paled at that, but Piper seemed emotionless.

"I'm her cousin, just so you know" Piper told him, sitting back in her seat "And, I don't like surprises..."

"I can see you're no _Beauty Queen_..." Leo joked, making Piper chuckle "Leo Valdez, at your service"

"Piper McLean, but _RepairBoy_ fits you better..." she teased him, earning a gasp from Leo.

"How dare you?!" Annabeth wasn't surprised by Leo's attitude. He basically annoyed the heck out of everyone, but what was surprising, was how Piper was acting, as if she had known him all her life "I thought we had agreed in _Supreme Commander_ -"

"Leo, we were five last time _you_ agreed on that" Piper surprised Annabeth.

"You two know each other?!" she questioned them, incredulous. Soon, a spark of mischief ignited in her brain. Maybe she could use Piper and Leo's friendship in her own benefit and, Leo would probably agree since he basically worshipped the ground Jason walked in.

"We were neighbors before we moved..." Piper explained, smiling "We have been in touch..."

"Let me guess, you didn't return to California for little-old-me..." Leo pouted, making Piper laugh.

"Sorry, Leo... But seeing you is a massive bonus..." Piper admitted, hugging the small Latino "Percy is here as well..."

"I figured!" _Oh, man! He knew Percy too?!_ "One of the Twins wasn't fair enough..."

"We and I will catch up later at lunch..." Piper promised him, before Leo actually saluted her and sat in his seat, in as much calm as he could, which was saying a lot since the kid took ADHD to the extreme. Annabeth shared a look with Piper. Well, more like stared at Piper until she dignified herself to turn around and face her "Yes...?"

"What does Leo know?" The smile in Piper didn't augury something nice.

"Leo knows the truth, so you and Jason can talk freely to him..." Piper informed her, shrugging "In regards of me and him personally, Leo's Mom was my nanny sometimes when my Dad was working. Dad was heartbroken when they moved when his Mom was gone..." The look Annabeth gave Piper meant that she didn't know "No wonder you don't know... You don't care about anything but you and Jason..."

"You have no right to judge me!" Annabeth warned her, with a glare. Piper didn't cowered away.

"That may be true, but then... do you have the right to judge others? Or you think other don't judge you even if you don't want to?" Piper fired back, always calmly. Annabeth was about to answer her, but the torrent of students shut her reply and used the time to think properly.

She knew everyone judged her, by not even talking to her. Rumors, gossip and even just a look, sometimes said a lot to the blonde one, who didn't like to be thought of an empty head. She wanted to be known by her abilities and her creations, but people only saw the blonde of her hair. She had give up trying and had fell into the stereotype of the dumb blonde, when she was actually far from it.

Deep, very deep in her soul, Annabeth could see this as a way to free herself from the stereotypes, to be herself and to demand what she actually wanted.

Otherwise, her permanent would be locked away forever.

* * *

 _Hi, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but it was a very hectic weekend, as well as Carnaval and, unsurprisingly, the weather changes made my allergies come back again... Remember, when things get bad, they can get worse and worst!_

 _Anyway, today is a multiple update. I won't only post last weekend's chapters, but also this weekend. Also, I will post my be-late Valentine's Day present to my lovable BF who means everything for me... (In advance, babe, I apologize if the story is crap...)_

 _Anyway, here they are!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _ **You Call Him Devil, I Call Him Dad - Lucifer**_ _: Unique Chapter!_

 _I'll see you next weekend, as I'm planning to have several chapters before I leave on vacations... I'll let you know details!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	7. Chapter 6

Piper actually thought she would get bored at school.

However, her charge was an actually impressive mental adversary and, while she wasn't there to stand out, she couldn't help but to brag a little and have some intellectual debates with her. Annabeth seemed quite surprised and welcoming of the change, to the gratitude of the teachers. Apparently, she challenged them all the time and their replies were less than welcomed.

By the time lunch was around, Piper had engaged a long and heated conversation with Annabeth about how the Native Americans had been deprive from their lands by the Constitutional government while the Mount Rushmore had been created. Unfortunately for Annabeth, Piper had the upper hand and wasn't giving an inch of the fight. Annabeth never claimed defeat, but it was obvious she was withdrawing from the discussion until having better arguments.

"Not gonna attack me again, _BeautyQueen_?" Leo mocked Piper while carrying a tray with food. Piper rolled her eyes and let Leo sit with them, smiling "I know I shouldn't have done that, but I wanted to know if it was you..."

"Mission accomplished, Leo..." Piper congratulated him with a wink, making Leo chuckle. Annabeth's stares in them wasn't missed by Piper either "Percy should be here any minute..." Piper continued to talk to Leo, who simply jumped from his seat the minute the cafeteria's doors were opened. He tackled Percy, who grabbed him just in time, laughing hard.

"I've never seen Percy laughing before..." Annabeth pointed out, before blushing and looking away. Piper ignored the last for her sake, but she kept it stored in her mind for later.

"Leo and few others can make Percy lower his walls for real..." Piper explained, while she noticed that Jason was surprised by Leo's reaction. A girl with dark skin and frizzy curly brown hair was right behind them and looked a little scandalized by their actions "Which is why he's great for this job..."

"Isn't a lonely and boring job?" Annabeth tried. Piper eyed the girl, but only saw concern and curiosity in them.

"It would be if we were to do it alone, but Percy and I have been always together for missions... and every mission is different" Piper used her ' _I'm not talking about it_ ' tone and Annabeth understood. Smiling, Piper welcomed Percy and the rest "Surprise, bro!"

"The best surprise after Mom's home-made cookies arrive tomorrow!" Percy smiled, making Piper chuckle at him. Jason stared at the exchange with a wondering look "Leo's been a friend for years of Piper-" Jason's look turned a little icy and cold, which surprised Piper "-and my Mom was Leo's Mom's best friend, so I guess that make us family..." Percy finished without paying attention.

"Hey, Hazel!" Leo suddenly called a girl, the same girl that was staring before, who now was blushing and walking shyly "Percy, Piper, this is Hazel my best friend from this place... Hazel, these are Percy and Piper..."

"Leo talks about you two a lot..." she timidly said, before blushing. Jason wasn't paying much attention as his girlfriend had walked in and had sat in his lap and taking the oxygen from his mouth. Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked like wanted to throw up. Piper wasn't that far behind, but did as she didn't care.

"Well, I hope he didn't chew your ears off!" Piper joked, making Hazel giggle a little. She could see how Percy was looking at her, it was the same look he gave her when she was in troubles with a bully and he had saved her "We just arrived today, so I hope we can talk more later..." Hazel nodded with a smile, before having an idea for background check "Percy, we have to take pictures to send Mom!"

"I don't know, Pipes..." Percy understood immediately the game and kept on playing it "Your Mom has tons of those pictures, I'm surprise she still has wall space left!"

"Just a few, _pwease_...?" she faked a pout, making Percy agree with a laugh. She took a picture of Leo, Hazel and Percy, before making Percy take a picture of herself with Annabeth, though Annabeth was glaring at Jason "Jason! I need a picture of you with Percy for his Dad!" she demanded and forced Jason's lip vacuum to step away. Percy smirked while pulling Jason close "Say _Superman_!"

" _Superman_!" Percy said, smiling widely fake. Jason looked dazzled, not a good look. Leo was laughing out loud, repeating ' _Superman_ ', though he was saying ' _Su-su-super-_ ' before laughing. Hazel was giggling and Annabeth was smirking evilly. Drew frowned and glared, trying to interfere, but Piper was already onto her.

"Drew, _hon_! Can't send this without showing you in! After all, you're _very_ important in my cousin Jason's life..." Piper sugarcoated her words, but there was a challenge behind them, one that only Drew could perceived. Or so she thought, cause everyone could hear those words. Drew faked a smile and sat between Jason and Percy, who wanted to vomit "Say _Tartlet_!"

" _Tartlet_!" Percy was the only one speaking, as Drew was focused on Percy and Jason was looking serious at Piper. Piper smiled and finished, sending the pictured directly to Frank for investigation. They had already changed the lock from the door and garage, so no one would be able to get out or in without their permission.

"So, what are you thinking of California so far?" Hazel timidly asked, earning a scoff from Drew. Percy was quickly yo save her.

"Well, Hazel, I was born and raised in New York, so for me it's a different place..." Percy admitted "Too much sun for me... I like snow from time to time..." Piper agreed with him.

"I was born and raised in California, but like Percy, I like the cold once in a while..."

"Bet you missed my hotness, _BeautyQueen_!" Leo teased her, earning chuckles from all the table, while Piper received a text.

Looks like they already had someone to look out for...

* * *

 _Hi, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but it was a very hectic weekend, as well as Carnaval and, unsurprisingly, the weather changes made my allergies come back again... Remember, when things get bad, they can get worse and worst!_

 _Anyway, today is a multiple update. I won't only post last weekend's chapters, but also this weekend. Also, I will post my be-late Valentine's Day present to my lovable BF who means everything for me... (In advance, babe, I apologize if the story is crap...)_

 _Anyway, here they are!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _ **You Call Him Devil, I Call Him Dad - Lucifer**_ _: Unique Chapter!_

 _I'll see you next weekend, as I'm planning to have several chapters before I leave on vacations... I'll let you know details!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	8. Chapter 7

Jason knew he was in troubles.

Drew had made insinuations all day, that she wanted them to be alone, but Percy was stuck to his side like gum and couldn't get him out. Part of his brain, a very small part, understood why Percy couldn't leave his side. The big part of his brain was screaming that was repression and needed some space with his girlfriend!

He managed to soothe Drew by telling her that he would meet her that same night at the football field. Drew had pouted, but agreed nonetheless, claiming she had something in store for him. Jason blushed, but looked eager for it. So, after dinner, he was ready to be the first one to try to fool the new bodyguards' system.

"I don't know, Jason..." Annabeth admitted to him, once he explained to her why he was dressing up again. Jason looked at his sister, perplexed.

"I thought you wanted to mock them! It was your plan!" Jason argued with her. Annabeth pursed her lips, which Jason knew it was when she was keeping things to herself "Out with it, Annabeth"

"I just don't think that risking everything for Drew is intelligent" Jason sighed, knowing that there was some bad blood between his sister and girlfrined, but never imagined Annabeth not being supportive "Besides, we planned to earn their trust... Isn't a bit early to break it?"

"I know you don't like Drew, but I never thought you'd be this stubborn about it..." Annabeth kept pursing her lips, but said nothing, preferring to leave his room than starting an argument she knew she wasn't winning. Jason, however, thought it was because she thought best and was going to tell on him, so he got ready for his cover up.

But neither Percy or Piper arrived to scold him.

A little pass nine, Jason sneaked out of bed and began opening the window of his room nice and gently, not to make any noise. He smiled to himself when the window opened fully and allowed him to climb down the wall. Each step down was calculating and slow, as he hadn't snuck out of the house in a long time, since he always left through the front door.

Once he touched the ground, he allowed himself a small victory dance. Wait till Annabeth heard that it was easy to escape the house! He rushed into the garage, who was making a little noise and hoped that he could ride his car this time. Surprisingly, the keys were in the ignition and Jason released the emergency break to roll it down the street, so he wouldn't wake up everyone.

Outside his house, Jason started to laugh when he turned the ignition on and began riding, the radio about to be turned on, when he got the scare of his life.

"Think it was that easy?"

Jason hit the breaks so hard and so fast, the car started to slip a little, making a lot of tire noise. With his heart on his throat, Jason looked behind him to see Percy as apathy as always. Jason fully glared at him.

"What the heck are you doing in my car?!" Jason screamed at Percy, who made no recognition of the screaming and jumped into the passenger's seat "Get off, I'm not taking you!" he tried to push him away, but Percy didn't budge.

"If you want to see your girlfriend at this ungodly hour, you'll have me as your wingman" Jason's jaw dropped very low, before showing his most hateful look, but Percy kept looking at the road "Glare at me all you want, I've faced worst than you and I'm still alive... plus, you think I'd let you get away with this? The windows have sensor monitors and the outside of the house has cameras... I just knew where you were going..."

Jason's disappointment fueled his anger and was about to attack him, when Percy finally stared at him. The look in his eyes left no room for arguemnts, so Jason had two options. Either allowed Percy to be there and watch him over from afar, or turn around and go home, leaving a disappointed girlfriend behind. Jason decided to face embarrassment and continued to drive, in silent. However, he decided to say something when they arrived to the pitch black field.

"Look, Drew said that she has planned something special to me, so please don't ruin it for me" Jason warned him, with a little pleading in the side, hoping it worked. Percy looked at him, tilting his head in curiosity "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out..." Percy acknowledged "You seem loyal to your family and sisters, yet you're willing to have a fight with your best friend when she is warning you about something that could affect your future..." Jason looked unsure of where was this going "Answer me this, who knows you better? Your almost twin sister that you've known for half your life? Or your two-year-old girlfriend?"

Jason was left gobsmacked by that question. His bodyguard was asking, in a very subtle and intelligent way, who could have more reasons to hurt him and make his future miserable. Jason's first answer was going to be Drew, it was actually in the tip of his tongue. But Percy pointed out something very important true too. He had known Annabeth half his life. What would gain Annabeth by lying to him? Part of him was angry than a total stranger had to point this out for him and he couldn't figure it out himself.

"When you put it that way, I'm not sure..." he finally replied, but Percy was very focused on his phone, looking serious. Dead serious, actually "What, what's wrong?" Jason sounded worried. Did something happened to Annabeth when he fooled, or when he thought he fooled, the security system?

"We have to go back" Percy announced, pushing Jason out of his seat and back, while he took the wheel "There has been an attack"

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	9. Chapter 8

Percy could see the worry in Jason's face.

He forgot about the driving speed limits and arrived the Grace-Chase home in a fifth of the time that had taken Jason to leave. He parked the car in the garage and dragged Jason inside, who was catatonic by the short announcement. Fortunately for him, he sprung into action when he saw his sister was crying openly on the couch.

"What's the status, Piper?" Percy questioned her, assuming she was more informed. Piper took a deep breath and explained what she knew.

"Chiron called first, but Mr. Chase called and Annabeth answered..." she explained Annabeth's condition. Percy nodded and waited for the rest, knowing that Jason was listening fully "Zoë and Chris were ambushed. Chris was taken, but Zoë couldn't make it..." Percy paled, a small curse leaving his lips. Zoë had been one of his mentors and, while she hated male agents, she had warmed up to him.

"What- what does that mean...?" Jason asked, unsure. Piper shared a look with Percy, who nodded.

"Jason, Thalia and Luke were the targets of an ambush..." Annabeth whimpered a little after that and Jason was pale "Thalia managed to escape, her guard was our friend Zoë, who died protecting her. Luke and his guard, Chris, were taken hostage..." Annabeth couldn't hold the tears back anymore and started to cry again, Jason joining her.

"Who was on tech support?" Percy wanted to know, knowing that was standard procedure.

"Clarisse" _Great..._ Percy thought. Clarisse LaRue was Chris' fiancée and the most capable hand-to-hand combat expert the agency had. Hell would be a beach compared with what Clarisse was already planning to do, especially if she had heard and seen everything "The good thing is that we have a clear idea who is behind all this"

"Let me guess, Kronos" Piper simply nodded, making Percy swear again. Kronos had been the main enemy of the agency since the beginning of times. The high ranks managed to put him in prison once, but he escaped before Percy was even born and had kept a low profile until now "Clarisse is going hunting..."

"Reyna is her new partner, but Phoebe was Zoë's tech support... I don't see anyone disagreeing on that" Piper added "Zoë will have the honors she deserve, but we cannot be there. It was an order, Percy! I already argued about it..." Piper stopped Percy from saying anything "But, Chiron has a point. They were after Thalia and got Luke. They are coming here..."

"H-here...?" Annabeth whined softly, finally speaking up. She looked so scared, Percy almost had pity of her.

"Not tonight, but they will come here" Piper clarified, nodding. Seeing the face of the siblings, Piper sent them to sleep before talking to Percy alone in the kitchen. It wasn't until Piper made some coffee that she spoke again. "Tell me you didn't see her..."

"Your text arrived in time" Percy soothed her, sighing a little while grabbing the cup of coffee she was offering him "This is going to be harder than I thought..." he ranked a hand through his hair "You know what Kronos will do to both Chris and Luke... Chris has the training, but Luke..."

"Luke is a son of Hermes" Piper pointed out "One of the Original Twelve and will get out of this one in one piece. Clarisse and Phoebe will make sure everyone is back home, safe"

"But not sane" Piper couldn't argue that part, so she remained quiet "Where was the operation?"

"Moscow. The girls are already in a plane, they practically informed Chiron in mid-flight..." Percy chuckled, thinking that was classic Clarisse "But, I fear they will find nothing..."

"I agree... Back to the States and release Luke so the siblings find him? What would be the chances of that being a trap?"

"We need to tell them what we think of this... It's already bad we have to hide that one of our charges' girlfriend works for the enemy as a Black Widow!" Percy shook his head.

"We have to give them time to process this, Piper... They were fighting our authority since we arrived and, if I hadn't hid in the back of that seat, Jason would never be aware that his sister was in an attempt of kidnap... I could never deal with a guilt-charged-going-into-depression kid!" Piper smiled through her drink, surprising him "What?"

"Are you warming up at him?" Percy scoffed, taking a sip of coffee to avoid answering, but couldn't fool his partner "Well, Leo says he's very sociable and easy relatable... Is impossible not to warm up to him..."

"Oh, yeah?" he mocked her back "What about you and _Ms. Princess_? What did Leo had to say about her?"

"Total opposite, I will agree in that!" Piper raised her hands in defense from her coffee "She's actually lost and wants someone in her life... Abandon is the main problem in her life and would do whatever is in her hands to prevent the loss of someone else..."

"Jason strikes me like that, which is a worry for me..." Percy confessed. Piper nodded, no more words needed between the partners. That could be a problem that they could run across. They had to let their lives over their charges, just like Zoë did, but it was a problem when their charges wanted to take the weight of the troubles in their shoulders.

Percy only prayed that they didn't have to reach that extreme.

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	10. Chapter 9

Annabeth had little sleep that night.

Not amount of make up would cover her baggy eyes or her red eyes. This would be a bad day, she just felt it. While she waited for the last to get up in bed, she decided to do some thinking.

She started with her life. She had a great set of parents, a great set of siblings and a life everyone at school had been envying for years. However, she didn't have any real friends that she could talk to and her only real friend just had been kidnapped. Yeah, Annabeth had a huge crush on her step-sister's finacé, but for their sake, she kept it to herself. They are happy...

Now, she didn't have anyone to talk to and all her friends were expecting the next big party. Though the life of partying was a good one, Annabeth realized that no one seemed to know her, or Jason, very well. She doubted Drew knew Jason the way she knew him. Heck, that hunk of his body gaurd, Percy, knew his intentions better than him!

Annabeth blushed when thinking of Percy. He actually made her mad, somehow, especially since he hadn't spoke a direct word to her, unless it was to scold her. Annabeth acknowledged that she wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but it was kind of sad, which made her wonder what had happened to him. Not like she could fix it, but she was actually curious about it.

A soft knock on her door broke her thoughts and she went to open. Jason was there, red-eyed just like her.

"You too couldn't sleep a wink?" She nodded at her brother, silently "Percy and Piper want to talk to us in the kitchen..." Annabeth simply nodded again and put on some clothes, a pair of jeans and a shirt, not even caring if it was the latest fashion. Her hair was a mess, but with a bit of brushing it could work out. Jason was like her, for the first time, not caring about his looks.

"Here, drink this" Piper offered them a drink, as soon as they reached the kitchen's counter. Jason drank wordlessly, Annabeth tentatively behind him "Look, we have to talk-"

"We get it!" Jason jumped, surprising everyone "You warned us! You were doing your job! Avoid the 'I told you so' talk and let's go to school!" Annabeth had never seen him react like this. She could see the hurt in Piper's eyes, but no one said anything, until Percy took control.

"Piper, could you please go get our gear ready?" Annabeth was surprised by the sweet tone Percy was using. Her tiny hopes that he could be single came crushing down there. Piper kept her stare linger Jason a little longer before leaving the room. Percy turned to Jason and Annabeth was thinking to find a place to hide "Jason, why don't you shut up and sit down!" Jason sat down because of the shock "What Piper and I were about to tell you about some things concerning Luke-"

"He's alive, right?" Annabeth couldn't help to blurt out. Percy turned to her, serious but not angry.

"We believe he is, but it's very likely that whoever kidnapped him might brainwash him and lure him out as a trap for you" Annabeth stared at Percy. It was too big of statement to joke about it "So, we were going to say that we should look out for him, but you let us know when he communicates with you..."

"You think he'll do?" Annabeth asked, softly. Jason had been shocked into silent and Annabeth was kind of glad. Percy sighed and nodded "Why...?"

"Wish I know, but I don't... Now, if anyone asks, Luke had an accident and it's in the hospital..." Annabeth was grateful for the cover story, in case someone asked them "And you, Mr. _I-think-I-can-sneak-out_ , will apologize to Piper, as she was doing her job!" Percy emphasized, angry "That girl is my sister and I'll be damned if I don't protect her from arrogant bastards like yourself who think life deserves to give you the best even when it's not a true statement..."

Annabeth heard the hatred and the anger in Percy's last words as he departures from the kitchen. Jason was still in shock, mainly because no one had ever talked to him like that. It was rare that their parents get angry at them, as they never were around enough to be angry, and the employees couldn't scold them.

"He's right, you know..." Annabeth recognized, shocking Jason even more "I mean, what have we done to get what we have? We sneak out to party and we lie to our parents!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing that from you, Annabeth..." Jason mumbled back. Annabeth pursed her lips and crossed her arms, frowning.

"Why? Because it will ruin your reputation with Drew? Because everyone in the football team will love you more?" Piper wasn't the only one who knew how to jab people in the right place "I've never realized it before, Jason, but I want to stop. College and University are around the corner and, for me, want to get into a good ivy-league school-"

"You already have a free-pass into Harvard and Yale, what more you want?" Jason wondered, incredulously. Annabeth stared at him dead in the eye, as if he had reach the crux of an important matter.

"Someone who cares about me, someone who is there for me, unlike you, who rushes to the first girl who offers to open her legs for you!" she accused him, making Jason frown.

"Shes my girlfriend! Of course you wouldn't understand, since no one had asked you to do so-"

 _PAFF!_

For the first time in their life, The Twins were actually fighting. But any fighting ended when Annabeth slapped her brother right in his face. Both Piper and Percy heard the noise, and arrived just in time to see Jason's hand on his cheek and Annabeth crying.

Annabeth had predicted it. This was going to be a bad day.

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	11. Chapter 10

Piper wasn't upset at Jason outburst.

She had dealt with worst and even more rude outbursts than that, but she found it sweet that Percy was still looking out for her. She knew that Percy's real reason to kick her out of the room was to tell their charges a few hurtful trues and he didn't want her around to calm the water. Percy was the ' _direct and hurtful_ ' approach.

Actually, they had been silently giggling when they heard the loud smack. Rushing back into the kitchen, the image of a Jason Grace holding his cheek and a crying Annabeth Chase explained more than anything. Piper could see Percy's frown and, before things escalated, he took Jason by the arm and dragged him away from the girls, leaving Piper to comfort Annabeth.

"Did he do something to you?" Piper questioned her. Annabeth shook her head, still crying. Piper realized the hurt had been emotional and not physical "Want me to beat him for you? I'm allowed since I have to protect you..." she explained, making Annabeth look up and chuckle a little "It will pass, boys will be boys..."

"Percy's not like that..." Annabeth pointed out and Piper nodded.

"Percy, unfortunately, had to grew up faster than most boys..." Piper took Annabeth back to her room and started to help her with her long wavy blonde hair, brushing it "He missed a lot of things, things I think he's grateful for, but they will come harder later in life..." Piper noticed how much attention Annabeth was putting into this. Maybe the scare what was she needed to leave this phase.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Piper chuckled at Annabeth's accurate guess.

"Those are tales that Percy can decide if to tell you or not..." Piper agreed with her, braiding her hair to the side "And, yes. I'm in most of them, but since those aren't my stories, I promise I'll never tell them..."

"I get you... I wouldn't tell many of Jason's most embarrassing moments, not even when he's driving me crazy..." Annabeth confessed, looking down. Piper sensed she was trying to ask something "Why he can't see what's going on...?" Piper sighed and turned her to have a face-to-face conversation.

"Annabeth, people cope differently to the same things... You- you seem to have taken the thoughtful path, analyzing possibilities and ditching old habits... Jason, well... It will take him a little longer, but he'll reach you..." she assured her, softly. Annabeth nodded and took a deep breath.

"Could we go to school apart from them? I don't feel like seeing him yet..."

"Percy and Jason had already left..." Piper informed her and Annabeth blinked in surprise. Apparently, she just figured out that the braiding was just wasting time to make her realize about it. The girls drove quietly to school, Annabeth looking out the window, which kind of worried Piper, who was behind the wheel. She could protect her from outsiders and dangers, but not from her own thoughts.

To Piper's big surprise, Leo was waiting them with sweet Hazel, both who looked kind of worried.

"I'd wait some time before getting in, if I were you" Leo warned her, but a smirk was dancing around his lips. Piper raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. She didn't have to, as Annabeth asked for her.

"Why, what's going on?" Leo's smirk got wider and Piper feared what he'll say.

"Jason is having a row with his girlfriend-" Annabeth rushed to the building, Piper hot on her heels. She could hear the screams thanks to the intercom in her ear, but she had been ignoring them until now. When both girls reached the area, they found Percy laying on the lockers, trying not to laugh. Piper ignored if Leo or Hazel had followed them, and decided to make it up to them later.

"So, you decided to leave me there, in the dark night?!" Drew was screaming to Jason. Piper rolled her eyes and leaned next to Percy, who was chuckling. It was obvious that Drew's intention was to gather a crowd and make Jason uncomfortable. However, Jason wasn't backing away from the challenge of defending his position.

"I told you, I had an emergency call from my parents!" Jason argued, his face red. Piper ignored why it was red, but she didn't want to find out. _Another slap, maybe...?_

"Well, you should have ditched the call for me!" Drew's bluntly selfishness was enough for Annabeth to wanting to charge and attack her, but Piper stopped her, gently.

"Drew wasn't there waiting for him..." she surprised Annabeth, whose eyes opened wide "We had the entire school wired, we'd known if you guys were here..." she whispered at her charge, rubbing her shoulder with a smirk. Annabeth stared at her, but nodded.

"Drew, my brother-in-law had an accident!" Jason yelled, making the school whisper about it. Several were looking at them with pity in their eyes, knowing any kind of accident was hurtful, especially to a family member "He was rushed into a hospital!"

"Boo boo, cry me a river, Jason!" Jason's eyes showed his surprise upon the coldness of his girlfriend "Is time you choose, Jason! They or me!" Everyone gasped and Jason's eyes turned cold. Percy rolled his eyes and Piper knew he was about to jab Drew where it hurt her most.

"She's an idiot... Doesn't she realize that if she chooses her, he can't lavish her with parties and presents...?" Percy's comment was nonchalant, but it was loud enough for everyone to realize Drew wasn't original and was a gold-digger. Thankfully, Jason noticed that too.

"Then, we're over, Drew. Don't bother getting my attention again" Jason finished their relationship and walked away from the crowd, leaving an exposed and about to explode ex-girlfriend. Piper saw how Annabeth launched at Jason's arms to comfort him, all the fight from this morning forgotten. Both body guards shared a look.

Maybe this could be a good turn of events.

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	12. Chapter 11

Jason felt his head about to explode.

Between Annabeth's slap plus good arguments before school and Drew's _slap_ plus selfish needs, he felt like he had reached his limits. The next step would be to get drunk and party all night, but with two body guards on his tow, it was kind of impossible. Luckily for him, Annabeth had come to comfort him after he broke up with his girlfriend. He knew she hated her, but it was nice to feel supported.

"I'm sorry..." Jason apologized to his sister. After hearing what had happened last night, the siblings and his guards had the first two classes off. So, while Piper returned the ride that brought her with Annabeth at school, Percy was guarding them.

"It was all forgiven when you dumped that crazy girl you called ' _the love of my life_ '..." Annabeth quoted, teasing him. Jason chuckled, knowing it was what Annabeth wanted to hear, but inside he was crushing bad "I'm sorry too..." he frowned at that "You'll hear bad things about _you_ now..." Jason shrugged.

"It was meant to happen..." Jason acknowledged. He wasn't that worried about him, to be honest. After a moment of thinking, Jason turned to Percy "Are you sure about what you said? That Luke could be used as bait for us?" Percy stared at them for a minute before replying.

"Yes. It's a classic move of Kronos and, if I were in his shoes, I'd do whatever I have in my disposal..." Annabeth shivered upon that statement "However, emotional blackmail is not my style..."

"He likes the direct approach..." Piper arrived, butting in. Percy rolled her eyes and bumped her lightly "He's more the ' _confess or I'll torture you_ ' kind of guy..." she chuckled. Jason found himself listening to her voice for the first time since her arrival. It was as if she was healing his break-heart with her voice, which sounded impossible.

"Yes... You like the blackmail more than me" Percy pointed out to Piper, who shrugged, smiling.

"Hey, I save lives!"

"Can you teach me?" Annabeth blurted out, blushing. Everyone stared at her, surprised "I really want to know how to fight and I think it could be a good exercise, if we cannot go out afterwards and stuff..." Piper nodded, smiling, but Jason wasn't very sure. Percy was emotionless.

"Well, it has my blessing... but to be honest, I think you should train more with Percy than me..." Everyone turned to see Piper, except for Percy "You see, Kronos uses lots of men, don't consider women, and since Annabeth is small, Percy could teach you way to get out without actually fighting... I'll still teach you, but it's better to know the enemy first..." she explained. Percy didn't disagree in that.

"You're training me too?" Jason wanted to know. Percy finally set his eyes on him.

"Your training would be harder than our sister's, mainly because you're a man and you won't have get out opportunities..." Percy spoke, in a thinking posture "You think Leo...?" Piper immediately nodded.

"He'd love to" Whatever they were saying, it made no sense to Jason or Annabeth "If we do this training, we need to set an schedule you guys will have to follow... We'll be your mentors and you cannot speak about it to no one, nor use it against no one, unless it's an emergency, are we clear?" Jason glanced at his sister and they both nodded.

Little did they know what they were getting themselves into...

* * *

Jason panted while staring at the ceiling of the ' _training room_ '.

With the Twins and their parents' permission, Percy and Piper were going to turn the basement into a training area with a big spare to spar and machine to work on the cardiovascular activity. Both Piper and Percy had promised that they would build their resistance before actually doing any physical training. The Twins thought they were just trying not to hurt them and demanded to do one of the ' _advances_ ' classes.

After twenty minutes, both Twins actually understood what pain was.

"Get up" Percy urged them, while Piper was on the phone with someone named Frank "You wanted to train, so get up!" To Jason's infinite jealousy, Percy hadn't broke in sweat.

"Five minutes...?" Annabeth panted, tired. Percy glanced at her.

"The enemy won't give you five minutes, Annabeth. The enemy, whoever they are, is not merciful!" And after saying that, Percy launched at the siblings, who squeaked and rolled away from their spots on the floor, barely up in time, as Percy was blowing punches around "The enemy will mock you, taunt you and even tempt you to stop fighting! You have to prove your strength and concentration!"

"Percy, that's enough!" Jason hadn't been this glad to hear Piper's voice, stopping Percy. Percy calmly walked away and wrapped a towel on his shoulders "I guess they learnt their lesson" Annabeth, to emphasized Piper's point, raised an arm in defeat. Jason was too weak to do the same, but the sentiment was there "Go take a shower, bro... Frank will be here soon..." Percy nodded and left the room.

"If he's training us like that, I quit!" Jason moaned, tiredly. Piper rolled her eyes and passed him a bottle of water.

"He went hard on you, because you asked for it" Jason couldn't argue that logic. Yes, they had actually forced him to go hard on them. Annabeth simply showered herself with her water bottle "Try not to doubt our words next time, we have actually been on your shoes..." With that, she left them, but not before Jason spoke to her.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted this morning. It was uncalled for" Jason apologized, surprising Piper, who nodded and kept walking away from the room. He glanced at Annabeth who simply smiled at him, happy that he had recognized his mistake "This is not gonna be the same, right?"

"Well, our lives were never normal... But, yeah... I think everything will not be the same..."

* * *

 _Hello and good afternoon to you all!_

 _I realize is not Sunday, but I haven't had the time to post yesterday. Also, I apologize for not posting the previous weekends and, even though I have no excuse for that, I have an excuse for posting today._

 _You see, next weekend I'll be leaving on holidays and I won't be posting for two weekends, almost three. So, I decided to post now the chapters I owe you and the ones I will, since practically is the only moment free I have while getting ready!_

 _Here are the chapters!_

 ** _Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: 5 CHAPTERS! (Nope, not insane)._

 ** _Maidenhood_** _(adopted from_ ** _TheColorofBoom_** _): 5 CHAPTERS as well!_

 ** _Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)_** _(former collab with_ ** _LordNitro_** _): 5 CHAPTERS_

 _I wish you all have a great Monday and, obviously, I'll see you the last weekend of March!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	13. Chapter 12

_**2 months later...**_

Percy could see the changes. Only a blind man could not.

He was sipping his water after workout when the basement's door opened and Annabeth walked in. The most rational of The Twins had made a 180 turnaround that made Piper proud, but Percy still had his doubts. There were days were Annabeth was taunting him, while others she simply ignored him. Percy was fine with the seconds one, as he wanted nothing to do with her.

That was the lie he would tell himself.

Even Piper could read him better.

"Good morning..." Annabeth greeted him, placing a bottle of water on the floor by the treadmill. Percy nodded at her and went back to his boxing routine. He had been hitting the bag for a couple of minutes when he saw her holding the bag for him "It's alright if we talk?" He raised an eyebrow, surprised by that request "Well, I ask and you answer...?"

"If I agree, you would let me finish my routine?" Annabeth nodded and Percy knew he had to agree "Fine... But I reserve the right of not to answer"

"I think is fair. So, were you born in New York? What was it like?" Annebth continued to ask, after seeing Percy's nod. Percy stopped for a second to think, before smiling softly.

"New York can be crowded, not lie... But it was a great place to live..." he went back to hitting the bag "My mom, she worked in a sweet shop and would come home with the smell of candy and free samples... She would cook new recipes at home and would ask me if they were good or not..."

"You love your mother" That wasn't a questuon, more of a statement, that Percy found himself nodding at "I never met my mother... She abandoned me at my father's doorstep, but he says I look and act a lot like her..." Percy noted the frown in her face.

"You hate to be like someone you hate"

"I guess that would be the most accurate version of it..." Annabeth acknowledged, looking thoughful "But, it's a waste of time and energy for me to be someone I'm not..." Percy glanced at her, not stopping his boxing. He was very well familiarized with that feeling, as he had been doing it almost all his life. Showing something you're not is a full time job.

"At the end of the day, is hard for you to look in the mirror and recognize yourself..." he found himself admitting. He stopped and looked at her, and he swore he saw recognition from her grey stormy eyes. But he dismissed it right away "Actors are worst, I think..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Annabeth looked away, blushing a little "Um, did you finished the essay about Shakespeare?" The sudden change of topic surprised Percy, but shook his head "I hadn't either, maybe you can help me later...?"

"I guess... Never been good in English Literature..." Annabeth giggled and Percy found his head being tilted to the side, not understanding.

"Then, until later!" she waved at him, leaving the basement with a smile. Percy, however, stood there not understanding what just happened.

"So, my brother has a hot date?" Piper's words took him out of his cloud, looking at her even more perplexed "She was trying to get you to date her-"

"That's not allowed Piper, and you know it" Percy cut her, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. He had suffered the consequences of not following the rules once. He wouldn't fall in the same trick twice.

"That won't stop her, Perce..." Piper recognized to him, gently "That girl sees you as a savior of some kind, plus the isolation we forced on them, makes them believe we're the only options around..." Percy raised an eyebrow when he heard the word ' _them_ '. Piper didn't disappoint "Jason tried three ways in the last month to subtly ask me out... I, of course, played dumb and tried not to give him hope, but I believe the more I ignore him, the more he wants it..."

"Piper, rules are rules... I know the consequences of that..."

"Percy, not all women are like Rachel" Percy noticed that Piper didn't want to say the name, but she had to emphasize the point "True, we could have never predicted that from her, but I don't believe Annabeth would do that to you..."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"First, because it's a girl thing" Piper flipped her hair, smugly. Percy rolled his eyes and let her continue "Second, because I know that girl wants a permanent thing... and I have talked to her about this topic-"

"You've been having conversations about me?!" Percy repeated, shocked.

"Not you, you doofus! Boys in general!" Piper calmed him down "I found her with her year book on her lap and was crossing out boys out, saying out loud qualities and whatnot about them... I simply gave her an extra ear to listen to her thinking..." Percy suddenly felt uncomfortable by that revelation, but said nothing "Percy, I'm not saying you marry her, but at least recognize she's a nice girl who you could have a conversation with..."

"I have conversations with you all the time!"

"Unless you pull out a ring and ask me to marry you, I don't count as a candidate" Piper joked, showing her hand to him "Percy, the four of us come from different backgrounds and different family histories, but we all have one thing in common: we are all looking that someone who would never abandon us like one of our parents did. You and I had the luck of having one parent sticking to us. Bother Jason and Annabeth have their remaining parental figure away all the time... They are more lost than us... There are more people like us in the world... Just meet them..."

With that Piper left Percy in the basement with his own thoughts.

* * *

 _Hellooooo, guys!_

 _Yes, I have returned from my holidays (I returned yesterday, but I was busy making things in order), so I will do my normal update today! Also, I want to say Happy Easter Holidays to the ones that are out of school, enjoy it!_

 _That said, onto the stories!_

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopter from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _On other news, my collab story with_ _ **ReeReeWithAngst**_ _(formerly known as_ _ **Hugs6**_ _)_ _ **Garden Wall**_ _will come to an end soon... We're planning the chapters and they will soon be post..._

 _Have a nice holiday week and I'll see you on Easter!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	14. Chapter 13

Annabeth was excited.

She had been gathering the courage to ask Percy out for two months and had finally managed to ask him on a study date with her. Granted, it wasn't a date per se, but it was time away from Jason and Piper, that would give them the possibility of have a conversation without Piper involved. She had subtly asked Piper for information of Percy, and had gathered nothing.

She ignored Piper knew what she was doing and purposely have her nothing.

But, today she had managed several things out of Percy. One, that he loved his mother very much. It was plain obvious by the way he simply talked about her. Two, that he liked his sweet. Three, that he was crap at English Literature, by his own admission. So, she decided to combine the last two things into a study date.

She immediately headed to the kitchen and started to pull out old cookbooks, eager to find something that could impress him. Annabeth knew her cooking abilities were very bad- Jason once claimed she had soup gooey -but how hard was to follow the instructions of a recipe? She looked for a while, not having an idea of what to cook until she decided upon cooking a stash of pancakes. She followed the instructions to the letter and, by her standards, the mixing was a good thing.

The problems began when she wanted to cook them.

She set the fire too low in the beginning, not allowing the mix to cook properly. She stared at the stove, unsure what was wrong or why the pancakes were all liquid still. Frustrated, she went looking for her phone, to see if she could find why, leaving the pancakes there and burning them. Smoke started to come out from the stove and everyone rushed to the kitchen, including Percy, who came out rushing from the shower.

The scene that they found was between worry and hilarious.

Annabeth was holding a fire extinguisher that she had recently used over the stove. The ceiling of the kitchen was filled with black smoke and she was crying over her ruined food. Unknown to the suffering girl, Jason was about to laugh but Piper stopped him by placing a hand on his mouth and dragging him away by the ear, leaving Percy to fix the problem.

"Annabeth, are you OK?" Annabeth quickly wiped her tears and faced Percy. Her eyes widened when she saw him with only a towel around his waist, showing off her muscled and tanned torso and abs. It also showed off his right forearm tattoo in all its glory, as he tended to cover it while he was outside the house. She couldn't help but blushing at the whole image "What happened here?"

"Um, well... you know I don't study without my usual snack, you know?" Percy nodded, listening "So, I um... I wanted to cook something- I mean, pancakes and, well... I- I burned them..." she ended her explanation, crying softly. Percy walked closer to her and took a look on the kitchen's mess.

"At least it was one pancake..." Annabeth raised her head in surprise by hearing this "You still have the batter so, I can help you with that... They will taste a little smokey, but nothing that some syrup can't fix..."

"Really?" Percy nodded, smiling for the first time at her. That made her blush again, that made Percy blush in return.

"I, um... I'll go get change and then come to help you..." he rushed outside the kitchen, while Annabeth did a little victory dance to herself. True, it wasn't a major victory, but at least he had smiled at her. That alone made her happy. She used the time to wash the dirty dishes, whistling. Just as she was finishing, Percy arrived, with a clean shirt and jeans "I see you cleaned up..."

"I was going to, but I thought that once the pan was dirty, I could wash everything..." she explained, rationally. Percy shrugged and nodded at her, taking her apron off and placing it on him.

"Medium high is the secret to make pancakes..." he simply said, turning the stove on. Annabeth watched as Percy poured expertly the batter onto the pan and waited till it was toasted from one side, before flip it over "They would be better being blue, but we don't have time to go get cranberry juice..."

"Blue pancakes?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, between curious and disgusted.

"Don't judge them by its color... They are the best pancakes you would ever try in your life..." Percy argued and Annabeth added one more thing into her list: blue pancakes "I actually try to eat everything blue, but I don't because many of my charges think I'm insane and the food it rotten..."

"Well, I don't think you're insane..." Annabeth argued with him, smiling softly. She was rewarded by a chuckle from him "Can I ask something about Piper?" Percy glanced at her, curious.

"What about her?"

"Well, I think Jason is actually wanting to know her better, maybe even date...?" she mentioned, her voice filled with hope. She saw the regret and upset in Percy's eyes. She knew that look. Piper had the same look when they told them about Luke "What? She's seeing someone?"

"Not exactly..." That gave Annabeth hope "We- we cannot have relationships with our charges while on duty, Annabeth..."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Annabeth questioned, ready for a plan if needed.

"Means that, if Jason wants to woo Piper, he would have to wait until she's no longer looking over you. And even afterwards, we don't know if we'll be able to communicate with you..."

While Percy was giving her a fair warning, Annabeth heard it like a challenge and a window opportunity. She knew that when Jason heard that, he will think the same. Now, the only problem was to find a way to prove that neither needed them as bodyguards and that the threat was over.

And that their lives would be better without this job.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, welcome to April! To those who finish school in June, you're closer to summer! To the rest, well... Hang in there! Almost 8 months to summer! I know, it's not a consolation, but it's all I have..._

 _I hope you had a great Easter or April Fool's or Spring Break, depending what is your religion/belief. I would had posted yesterday if my wifi hadn't acted funny, almost pranking me! Today, as it is for Argentinians, it's a holiday in honor of the veterans who fought on the Falkland Islands. I'm honoring both sides today, as a life is a life, no matter what flag surrounds that life (on an related/unrelated note, I'm glad my grandmother doesn't know english or she would skin me for thinking that!)._

 _Anyway! Onto what you're interested! My stories!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _As a final note, I'd like to inform/preview you that I'm planning a new Solangelo fic, which would be posted on Sunday 13th of May... Some people were asking on, and I had come up with a great plot, hope you'll like it..._

 _Have a great week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	15. Chapter 14

Piper was staring at the screen, a frown on her face.

She had been reading the last report that Clarisse had sent her about her chase of Kronos. According to her and Phoebe, Kronos and his subjects were back in the United States. She was unsure of how they managed that feat, considering that airport security had been informed discreetly about the situation. Either Kronos had someone inside or had been super smart about it.

Attached to Clarisse's report was a file of Reyna, their partner in land. Reyna had done a deep background and, apparently, funds from Luke's personal bank accounts were being emptied slowly. Reyna had stopped it, freezing it, but it will take a long time to recover that money. Also, according to the will Luke had drafted before they had started to work with them, everything will go to Thalia.

Piper leaned back and rubbed her eyes. Some of the information was nonsensical and trival. Decoys were easily spotted and, between the Grey team -Will Solace and Nico di Angelo- they had managed the truth out of the decoys. Piper closed her eyes a second, trying to think. This was easily a trap and everyone was gonna end up dead-

 _Dead..._

With that new inspiration, Piper browsed the files again, the ones with the general information that Reyna acquire and found what she was looking for: two private planes had landed in two different weeks, both carrying coffins. A strangled victory left her lips and immediately sent the information to Reyna, to check on the different funeral parlors of the city.

She checked the time. _4:30pm_. Dinner time.

She left her seat and blocked the access to the information. It was more than obvious that the Twins were searching for clues on how to find Luke. She couldn't understand why it was so hard for them that they needed to know. Normally, she or Percy would let them know if they had information, but she had already caught Annabeth trying to break into her computer.

She groaned in tiredness. She had done a 36-hour shift and was ready for a nap. Percy refused she did the shift, but she had sweetly pointed out that if he could do it, she could as well. Even blushing for acting overprotective, Percy went on a rant that she wasn't used to it and that he didn't want her tired afterwards and that she was his sister in everything but blood and that he will look out for her.

She smacked the back of his head and hugged him afterwards.

But she will never admit he was right and she was wrong.

Her phone rang just as she was about to place the pan on the stove. _I guess I'm not the only one not sleeping..._

"Over working again, Reyna?" Piper answered the phone, smirking.

" _Lupa promised a two-month-paid vacations to all of us when we finish this assignment_ " a female voice replied, reaching a coy smile. Piper chuckled and nodded _"She and Chiron are confident we will catch the bastard"_

"Well, we did with Atlas, he shouldn't be different... Anyway, what you got?" Piper redirected the conversation. She was a pro in getting what she wanted.

" _You were correct on how they transport_ " Piper hissed. _Of course it won't be easy..._ " _Quick enquires and no funeral home had received or even had wakening lately. It looks like the people are taking seriously this new vegan fashion..._ " Reyna's comment was welcomed as a tension releaser " _Be happy! More people will live pass their 80!_ "

"Oh, that makes me sooo happy!" Piper replied, sarcastically, rolling her eyes "What else?"

" _Stolls followed the bastards with the traffic and cameras. According to the siblings, and the energy companies, there's an abandon building near Montauk that has a lot of activity recently..._ " Something in Reyna's voice said that she wasn't very happy with the excursion.

"Oh, yay! The beach is lovely this time of the year..." Piper's voice was even, not giving away her emotions "That will be easy...?"

" _Not quite. Security is tight but it's human so far..._ "

"Have you seen robots?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

" _No, but the warehouse in Moscow had cameras and triggers surrounding the building. Phoebe simply fired an arrow_ "

"And how do the Stolls know it's only human?" Piper could hear how Reyna was struggling with the answer.

" _They took Scipio with them..._ " Piper winced, knowing how tight was Reyna with her falcon. Great with recon, Scipio was one of the few animals allowed inside the agency, because it has been trained specifically for that purpose " _Without letting me know! They're lucky nothing happened to it or I'd be roasting them in the next barbecue!_ "

"Rey, it's OK..." Piper tried to calm her down. She could hear her friend sighing deeply before continuing.

" _However, we noticed that they have a small ventilation system. Apparetly, Kronos has a small pet that likes to roam in the building, we still don't know what it is..."_

"Pull Frank for it, he'll tell you if it's still there or Kronos got bored of it..."

" _How are you?_ " The question took Piper by surprised " _Neither you or Perce had been away on mission so long, how are you?_ " Piper sighed and shook her head.

"I- I don't know, Rey... You know how my life has never been normal and, now..." Piper didn't know how to explain to Reyna "To be honest, I really don't know what I want anymore... All I know is that I want is- is that, right now, I need a nap..." she admitted, groaning "Why didn't I hear Percy before...?"

" _Because he's an overprotective older brother_ " Reyna summed up. Piper nodded, swearing that, from the corner of her eye, she saw Jason ears-dropping her conversation. It could had been by chance or on purpose, but he almost hear her confess that she wanted this mission over.

Over to have a normal life.

* * *

 _Morning, guys!_

 _Well, I finally manage to come back to normal days, though today's achievement is hidden behind the fact I got a vaccine yesterday and my left arm bothers me a lot! However, I don't want to get the flu, so if you're from Argentina, better go get the vaccine! I rather have my arm hurting and not a flu for almost two weeks! Remedy before the sickness..._

 _Anyway! Here are today's chapters:_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_

 _Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	16. Chapter 15

Jason had mixed feeling about everything.

Part of him was still pinning on the old days, the good old days when he would sneak out the house and go partying with his sister and friends. The good old days when he was allowed to play football and think about having a scholarship thanks to it. The good old days when he was with... Drew. When he was free to do what he wanted and no one gave him the bad eye.

Another part of him was enjoying this new living situation, with two total strangers than were looking after them, that were their confident, that teach him how to survive. The brain in him was grateful of having a chance of standing out better than his strength. That he was making friends for the right reasons and not because he had to impress them.

However, there was a part of him that hated the mystery that implied being guarded twenty-four/seven. He hated the implication of the things he couldn't do and was restricted to do. He wanted to discuss that with Annabeth, just in case she had a plan, but he doubted that she would help, as she had been grinning like a maniac the rest of the afternoon.

So, he waited Annabeth to finish cleaning the dishes in her room.

"Jase? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, not sure why he was there. Jason sat on her bed, looking tired.

"I'm having a crisis here..." His sister looked at him and closed the door behind her, sitting next to him "I don't know what I want and I have no way of figuring it out locked in here..." he started, looking back at his sister "You seemed too happy this afternoon. Did you manage to spend time with Percy...?" Annabeth blushed, smiling softly "You're lucky..."

"Percy explained to me why Piper had been ignoring your advances" _That was interesting information..._ "He said they cannot be involve with anyone they're guarding... It's against the rules..."

"Well, at least I know now it's not about me being an idiot..."

"But, you know what that means, right?" Jason frowned, not following her line of thought "This mission has to end soon, so we can date them!"

"Annabeth, what you're saying, though valid, is very dangerous... We can all get killed and-" Annabeth interrupted his explanation.

"I know that, and I'm fairly confident that we can come up with a plan with little flaws..." The determination in her eyes was visible and Jason feared the reason why she was doing all this "Don't you want to have Luke back and everyone safe?"

"Damn it, _Annie_! You know I want to! It's been too long since I saw Thalia and Mom..." Jason admitted, a hand moving through his hair, ignoring the glare his sister was giving him "But, I'm not sure the reasons why _you_ are doing this is valid" Annabeth had the dignity of blushing, but had a defiant look "If we get into troubles- if we get Percy and Piper into troubles, you think this will end well for all of us?"

"Well, I will take the risk, whether you help me or not!" Annabeth snapped and Jason knew that, no matter what he said, she was not changing her mind. With that in mind, he would have to follow her to avoid her to get in deeper troubles "So, are you in or not?"

"Fine! I'm in, I'm in..." Jason surrendered, making his sister smile "Now, I'm guessing you have a plan, or at least a draft of one?"

"Of course!" Annabeth looked scandalized, as if she would come without one "You see, I heard Percy talking to someone on the phone, suggesting that they track Luke by turning on the GPS of his phone..." Jason noticed that she sounded a little upset about the person Percy was talking with "I found an app that lets your track someone else's phone..."

"Wait, that app that parents use to check on their kids?" Jason checked and Annabeth nodded.

"Apparently, Luke's phone never was disabled or even discarded, I'd had done that as my first step" Jason listened to his sister reasoning and couldn't fault it "So, I simply used the tracking app... Luke is here, in California. San Fransisco, exactly"

" _Annie_ , this sounds like a trap, more and more..." again, he ignored the glare his sister threw her, trying to be serious "Besides, Percy told me they had wired the house completely. They _will know_ when we leave, sneaking out"

"What you suggest then? Leave him to their mercy? Beg for a rescue?!" Annabeth was getting louder and Jason tried to calm her down "I want my brother-in-law back, my parents here and, if with that I manage a date with Percy, then it's very much welcome!"

"I'm just saying that it sounds like they are waiting for our call, that's all..." Jason pointed out. Annabeth subdued for a second.

"What if they want something in exchange of his life?" Annabeth spoke "Maybe we can stall them, giving them something incomplete and escape in the process..." Jason didn't sound sure, but he better look after her.

"How do you plan into engaging this plan of yours?"

"Simple. We make a phone call" With that, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number that was familiar to them. They waited until the third beep, but no one answered. Jason cut the call, almost making his sister explode, but he placed a finger in his lips, asking her to keep quiet. Annabeth frowned, but did as asked. Like if he had been a prophet, the phone in Annabeth's hand started to ring, showing the ID caller as Luke. Shaking, Annabeth answered.

"Hello?" she tried to sound confident and nonchalant. However, the answer from the other side almost made her cry her eyes out. Jason too.

 _"Hello there, little sister..."_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Another week, another update! Today's A/N will be short as I don't have news about me this week, except the fact that sometimes the weekend is too far and then, comes too quickly... I have no idea what to do of it..._

 _Anyway! Off to the updates!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)** __(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter._

 _ **Sis/Bro, Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter_ _._

 _I will see you all next weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	17. Chapter 16

Percy felt something was wrong.

He had felt uneasy during the entire day, well since the night before. When Piper passed him the report of Reyna and what they had discovered, Percy wasn't able to sleep much. Unfortunately for him, he was about to pull out a 36-hour shift on a weekend, which means that he will be more tired than normal when it was over.

He usually let the Twins sleep on Saturdays and Sundays, so he and Piper were the only ones up. They had their breakfast in rather unusual silence. Leo and Frank were coming today, to help the Twins train, Frank after scouting Montauk for pets or openings. None of the agents like that work, but Frank was their resident expert in animals. It was the only reason why he was dealing with it.

Piper told him that she was going to take a power nap, before the Twins woke up and they had their training session. It was funny how Jason never could practice with Piper, as he didn't want to hurt her. Though Percy could see he was holding back, Piper had made a comeback saying he was holding back when training with Annabeth too.

 _Why I'm finding so attached to her? She's just a mission..._

Deep down, he knew he didn't think that of her. Once you passed the tough and steeled exterior, one could find a nice and frighten little girl that just wanted to be hold. Percy found himself thinking that when she was helping him with their English Literature essay. He shook those thoughts from his mind, not needing the distraction anymore than the real thing.

He finished the dishes and was getting ready to his shift when he heard a loud ' _thud_ '. Pretending to grab a bowl from the cabinet, Percy grabbed one of the many concealed guns he and Piper had spread around the house. He grabbed the gun and started to pay attention. The next sound he heard were tires on the road. They lived by the street, he could hear the cars passing by.

Then, the alarm sounded.

Percy rushed to the door, gun hid behind him. Piper was rushing from his left, coming to his aid. As the alarm kept waking everyone up, Percy sound it weird neither of the Twins had come down. As he reached the front door, he understood what was going on.

The Twins had sneaked out.

"When I find them..." Percy muttered, angry. Piper, totally up from her really fast nap, rushed back to change her clothes, while speaking on the phone with someone. They had anticipated that from the siblings and had some procedures to keep them safe. Percy, while Piper was busy, when to load the car- it was actually a brand-new Jeep - with guns and things that could be useful.

"Reyna got them. Heading to Alcatraz" As ironic as it sounded, Percy gritted his teeth, while he and Piper climbed into the Jeep. Forgetting the laws of traffic, Percy speeded as fast as he could in the traffic, to reach his target "Michael's team on ground. Butch is watching the skies, they won't get away with it..."

"I'm not worried about them..." Piper gave him a glance, with an eyebrow raised "Pipes, Jason knew about the trigger. I _told him_ about it, yet they decided to go out? They're heading to a trap- I bet they activated the trap themselves!"

"That's foolish of them- there!" Piper pointed out, seeing the Hummer of the Twins. Percy parked and they were immediately connected with the rest of the agents by intercom "Riptide and Katropis are on the site" Piper muttered

 _"Cohort 2 is placed, covering north and west"_ It came Michael Kahale's voice first. Percy glanced to his right and could recognize Michael's disguise.

 _"Cabin 4 in position as well, south and east"_ Katie Gardner's gentle voice came second, and Percy saw a woman raising her cup towards him.

 _"Pegasus on the sky, I see the charges"_ Butch's voice came last _"Percy, one is on the line... Piper, yours is closer to the pier..."_ Percy advance, noticing Jason on the line to get into Alcatraz. Without thinking, he grabbed his arm and stayed by his side.

"What the Hell were you thinking, Jason?!" he hissed at him, trying not to raise suspicious. Jason looked around, as if he was worried to be found "Answer me, damn it! Cause I'm not dying because you decided to have a tour!"

"L-Luke contacted us" Percy listened, knowing everyone else was listening "H-he said he managed to escape..." Percy raised an eyebrow, knowing he wasn't getting the full story, but didn't pressure now. Later.

"Jason, Luke could be coerced or even forced-"

 _"Incoming, Piper!"_ Butch alerted everyone _"East and south, all yours Katie!"_ The commotion was immediate, as random, yet calculated distractions started to happen to several people. The loud complains were a distraction and Jason was taken to Michael's group. Percy could see Jason's swallowing upon the sight that was Michael Kahale _"Percy, two more and Piper won't be able on her own!"_

"Michael, straight to the house and contact Reyna!" Percy ordered, rushing through the crowd. He found Annabeth and Piper arguing loudly too, and Annabeth pointing somewhere. Though Piper was keeping an eye around, he couldn't predicted the man coming her way from behind. She was immediately knocked out, while another one grabbed hold of Annabeth. Without thinking, Percy charged and pushed the man away from her "Run! Is a trap!"

Annabeth finally listened to reason and started to run. Unfortunately, not to the direction she was supposed to. Percy, following her closing, was trying to get rid of the other two backup fighters. Though the opponent were relatively easy, it wasn't that easy while trying to protect someone. Sadly, more and more were coming. Annabeth reached the pier and turned around, terrified.

"What have I done...?" she asked, crying. Percy didn't have to answer and he was slowly outnumbered and, sadly subdued.

And, for both of them, things turned black soon.

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _First of all, I apologize for my delay in the posting. I realize it's Monday and not Sunday, but procrastination visited me the last days of the previous week and I was short one chapter. However, either by inspiration or deadline, I was able to finish it this morning, so I really hope you guys enjoy this little present at the beginning of your week..._

 _So, here we go!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 1 chapter!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! An special chapter, requested by my friend_ _ **ObeliskX**_ _is posted in_ _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _. I found it useless to post it separately, just because of one chapter, plus I wanted to see your opinions._

 _I'll post next week, probably on time!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	18. Chapter 17

Annabeth woke up to screams.

All her muscles were stiffed and she was feeling her neck numb. She touched, or tried to touch her neck, only to discover she was shackled to the wall. She pulled her arms a little more, part of her to confirm it. She was on the floor, thankfully, but that wasn't a great improvement. It was when she remembered why she was there.

Before she could start crying, feeling sorry for herself, she heard the screams again.

They were coming from her right, they were loud and manly. She turned to see the wall, it was obvious that she was in a cell. Unfortunately, that didn't muffled the sounds of screams. After inspecting- or paying more attention -the wall, she saw a small window, enough for sound to be carried. Sound and air. And, sadly from her angle, see the face of the person screaming.

Percy was screaming.

That alone sprung Annabeth's mind. Though not in the way she could be proud while telling the tale later.

"Percy!" she screamed back at him, trying to get close to the small window "Let him go! It's me who you want!"

"Not quite true, my dear..." A cold voice spoke in the sudden silence. Annabeth turned to see the speaker and saw, outside her cell, a man dressed with a tailor-made suit, shoes and tie matching. His eyes were the coldest Annabeth had seen and were very calculating, as if he was considering how dirty his hands will be while doing the job "Though, I won't deny you're a mean to an end..."

"Who- who are you?" Annabeth asked him. She wanted to scream abuse at him, but held her tongue. The man smiled and Annabeth feared him even more.

"I was fairly sure your... _bodyguards_ would had told you about me..." he started, a little amused "I am Kronos and a more interesting question is... who are you, Annabeth Chase" Annabeth looked confused "Ah, you haven't been informed of that either... That's so sad..."

"Stay away from her, Kronos" Percy barked at him. Annabeth couldn't see but she imagined that Percy was giving Kronos his meanest glare "Deal with me, if you're man enough... Then again, if you have your pathetic henchmen doing your job, you're less than a man..." Percy taunted him at the end, earning a full punch to his stomach. Annabeth could see his face and torso full with gashes and bruises "Cough, cough... See what I mean...?" Kronos simply chuckled.

"I have to hand it to you, son of Poseidon... You have your father's attitude... then again, your father got it from me" Annabeth was shocked with the new information she was hearing, but Percy looked immune to it.

"Wanna take the credit, _grandpa_?" Percy mocked him, smirking "Can't say you can, since you're, what's the word? Ah, _despised_ by your grandkids..."

"Well, not all of them, right Luke?" Annabeth froze upon that, seeing Luke coming to watch from behind Kronos. He was just as she remembered, except he had a long hash going from his right-side forehead to his right cheek, thankfully not passing through his eye "Too bad I cannot say the same about Chris, he's... lost to us all..."

"Luke? Luke!" Annabeth called him, frantically. She had gotten closer to the bars of her cell and could grab them, but not pass her hand through it "Luke, it's me, Annabeth... Please, Luke! Snap out of it!" Luke's reply was a full laugh, making him look maniacal.

" _Snap out of it?_ Annabeth, I've been enlighten by them!" Luke surprised her, smiling with the same evilness as Kronos "Kronos has showed me the truth behind everything, he had explained me what's wrong with the world and is providing me- providing _us_ with the tools to make it better! Just stop fighting, Annabeth, and I promise you'll fulfill all your heart's dreams..." Annabeth heard the pleading voice and was about to reply she agreed to it.

"Right after you murder her parents in front of her?" Percy's sassy reply snapped her out of her trance. She wanted to argue Luke would never do something of the like "You made the same with Silena and Charlie ended up being dead... Guess where is her loyalty now?" Kronos frowned, but nowhere near upset.

"Then, maybe we can use another kind of incentive..." he nodded his head and Percy's screams could be heard again. Annabeth also saw the flashing of electricty. She could finally understand what Percy said about the enemy never playing fair. The offer was plain simple in her eyes.

Her loyalty for Percy's life.

"How were you going to convince Thals?" Annabeth wondered, trying to bury deep her anger, her fear and her urgent need to cry. Her question, however, wasn't directed to Kronos, but Luke "Tell me, Luke... What had been Thalia's reaction when she couldn't recognize the person she intends to marry, after a two-month kidnap?"

"Either she joins or dies" The bluntness of the answer was enough to convince Annabeth she wasn't dealing with Luke. She was dealing with a reprogramed version of him, one that valued blood and war before family and friends.

"Let's leave them for now... They have important decisions to make if they want to survive..." Kronos left the room, followed by Luke, who gave her a last longing look, before following his new boss out the place. Annabeth waited until the henchmen left as well before crumbling to tears. Her sobs taking full control of her body.

"It's all my fault... I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" she repeated over and over again.

"Annabeth. Annabeth, listen to me" Percy's commanding yet gentle voice made her look in her direction "Annabeth, this is not your fault, OK? We'll be out of here soon, I promise. If you crumble now, they win. Don't. Let. Them. Win" he emphasized at the end. Annabeth, however, didn't agree with him. She had wanted this over to have her life back. But one thing was sure.

She will figure this out.

* * *

 _Hello, everyone!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but there was a great and heavy storm last weekend and I was since Sunday till past Thursday without electricity! It was a completely nightmare! I don't wish that to anyone that need a computer!_

 _Anyway, I'll be posting two chapters of each story, since I owe you last weekend's chapter! So, here we go!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _Now, for those who live in Buenos Aires, I'll be going to the Book Fair! If you like reading in english you favorite books, KEL Ediciones and BookDepository have stands there *wink wink*_

 _I'll see you next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	19. Chapter 18

Piper knew she was in troubles.

The last time she had been in deep troubles was when she had to steal a car for a mission and her Dad had caught her before the mission was over and forced her to return it, almost blowing her cover. She had to be a subject of her parent rant about stealing and morals before she could explain why she did so. To say her father was embarrassed about his behavior was close. He, of course, apologized, but Piper felt a little girl again.

Now, she was sporting a blue bruise that would have Percy proud about it and sitting on the living room along Jason- who was keeping his head down -, facing both Chiron and Lupa. Nothing could be worst than that.

"Report, Katropis" Chiron demanded under the façade of concern. Piper didn't doubt he wasn't concern, but he was more mad than anything.

"A little pass nine thirty, the perimeter alarm sounded. Percy was starting his thirty-six hour shift, but I joined him second after I heard the alarm. Percy checked the door and saw the Hummer moving away from the house. I immediately notified Preator who was tracking the charges' telephone GPS. She then alerted Pegasus, Cabin 4 and Cohort 2, all of them ready to act if needed. You know the rest, sir"

"What I'm more interested is not that, how the Hell did these two got hold onto Castellan?" Lupa spoke, pointing at Jason. Piper could see she wanted her to answer the question, but Jason beat her to it.

"W-we were keeping track of Luke's phone by an app-"

"You mean to say you downloaded a legal app and tracked a phone you ignored the state of?" Lupa interrupted Jason. Jason simply nodded, though Piper was sure he was hiding something. Those apps are very inaccurate and only work within a hundreds of miles away from the target. They _knew_ Luke was back in the States "Very well, continue"

"We ignored it for months, because we assume Luke was in another continent..." Jason continued "Annabeth and I assumed he had managed to escape. I knew about the alarm and knew it would trig once we cross it... We just wanted to see our brother..." With that, Jason broke in tears. Piper didn't know what to do, so she kept her eyes on Chiron and Lupa.

"Thank you, Mr. Grace" Chiron started "First of all, we knew this will eventually unfold, but we were trying to delay it or force Kronos to make his move without involving you... Luckily, we know where both Ms. Chase and Riptide are held and, since you felt the need to activate the trap, you are going with Katropis, under her orders"

"Sir-" Piper tried to argue, not because of Jason, but because she felt useless at the moment. Chiron stopped her before she could even say more.

"You will meet with Maimer and she will inform you about her avances. Shapeshifter also will meet you there. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. Yes, ma'am" Piper complied. Chiron dismissed them, waving his hand, and Piper dragged Jason to his room to pack. She started in silence, not wanting to pressure him.

"You knew I was lying" He wasn't even asking. He knew she knew he was lying before. She simply nodded "Why you didn't rat me out? It would had made you less guilty-"

"Let me tell you how this works, Jason" Piper turned to see him, serious "Anything you two do under our watch makes it our responsibility, which means that, even if I had disagreed with you back there, it would had made me as much guilty as I was found before. Had you come to us with your plan, we could had help you and neither us or them would be in troubles"

"Annabeth said she wanted to do it so Percy could date her" Jason confessed. Piper was blank in shock. She quickly assumed that Percy had explained the situation to Annabeth and she, being the stubborn girl she was, had set herself a goal. Too bad the mean she followed "And, if I'm being honest, so did I" Piper misunderstood him on purpose.

"You want to date Percy too?" Jason's pale face was enough to make her giggle a little, releasing lot of unwanted tension "Listen, Jason... You're a great guy and any girl who isn't a psychotic dominating little bitch would be lucky to date you, but right now, our focus is to get your sister and my partner back from where they are and for that, you need to follow my instructions to the T, are we clear?"

"Yes, Piper" he agreed, nodding his head. They finished the packing in silence, though Jason broke it before leaving the room "Why is Kronos so interested in us?"

Piper found herself in an impasse. On one side, she couldn't tell Jason why Kronos was targeting them, but it would make her hypocrite after the rant she gave him about trust and team work. However, that didn't mean he had to know the full truth. Piper then decided that the partial truth would be the approach, but would demand an oath of silence.

"What I'm about to tell you is absolutely a secret. You cannot repeat it to _anyone_ , got it?" she emphasized, serious. Jason nodded again, listening while Piper closed the door "Kronos' been targeting people he believes are related with himself. He claims that his sons and daughter have betray him and that he will make them sorry by making their sons and daughter, his grandchildren, tear them down in every way"

"So, he believes that Luke, Thalia, Annabeth and I are his grandchildren?" The exasperation and incredulity were plain to hear in Jason's voice.

 _That's actually the gospel truth... What I'm not telling you is that I'm one of those and that our parents are not what they seem..._

* * *

 _Hello, everyone!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, but there was a great and heavy storm last weekend and I was since Sunday till past Thursday without electricity! It was a completely nightmare! I don't wish that to anyone that need a computer!_

 _Anyway, I'll be posting two chapters of each story, since I owe you last weekend's chapter! So, here we go!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 2 chapters!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _Now, for those who live in Buenos Aires, I'll be going to the Book Fair! If you like reading in english you favorite books, KEL Ediciones and BookDepository have stands there *wink wink*_

 _I'll see you next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	20. Chapter 19

Jason couldn't keep his mouth shut for a long time.

Literally, his mouth was wide open at the sight of the HeadQuarters where Piper had took him. After they were chewed off by Chiron and Lupa, an helicopter had been waiting for them, with Leo on the pilot seat! Piper's casual acceptance of the situation was enough for Jason to trust his energetic friend and rode the giant machine.

Jason couldn't say how long were they flying, but when they arrived it was nightfall and the light made the building non-existent. There was a person waiting for them at the platform and Jason's first instinct was not to mess with her. Her narrowed eyes and carefully raised eyebrow gave the 'don't mess with me' speech just as clear as Annabeth.

"Welcome back, directors!" she screamed to make herself heard "Maimer and Shapeshifter are getting ready for the invansion... Do they need to report?!"

"Conference room in an hour!" Chiron shouted back and the girl disappeared. Piper hadn't even blinked at this performance and silently grabbed his arm, guiding him around the building and people. She finally let him breath when they were in what it looked the control room of NASA.

"Katropis!" Piper turned to the sound of that name, and faced a built girl who couldn't be older than her. Maybe a couple of years older, but she was angry "One reason why Riptide is more important than Chris-" Jason got the gist of the accusation and jumped in her defense.

"Hey! It's my sister there too! And, unlike you and that Chris, she does not have the training to survive! She could be dead for all I know!" The fear became real and Piper had to pull him away from the girl.

"Just give us the report, Clarisse. We'll argue when we finish the mission"The girl, Clarisse, nodded and explained her plans.

"Shapeshifter found an air conduct that is not protected. Don't ask" Jason noticed how no mouths were opened when she said that "The plan is to introduce a drone with knocking gas and barged in. Is a _rescue_ mission, not an _engage-the-enemy_ mission" her eyes swayed to the rest of the people listening, many with frowns "I'll lead the team inside-"

"Thought we were more capacitated for it!" Two guys who looked like brothers jumped. Clarisse forgot about the report and started to argue with them so loud, words could not be identified. Piper didn't seem surprised, maybe all this was normal for her.

"Jason, you and I will stay in HQ with Preator and Leo-"

"We will do _nothing_?!" Piper's stare was as cold as ice.

"They have everything undercontrol. No mistakes are _allowed_ " Jason shrunk under her stare and nodded. A pat on his shoulder was felt and Leo was there.

"One of the reasons I'm not in this crazy group, Jase..." he took him aside, to entertain him until the teams were deployed. When the action started, Jason kind of had doze off, but he was instantly awaken by the almost-virtual-reality game that was showing on screen. But this was no game, this was real and people could get hurt.

"Maimer, this is Praetor" he heard the voice that greeted them on the heliport inside the HQ "Releasing gas in three, two, one..." Jason was in awe at the efficiency the team was moving. No words were uttered, just signals and everyone knew what to do. He knew everyone was hearing each other, but no words were said. He glanced at Piper, who was standing next to Praetor.

"Maimer, Katropis. Coast clear" Piper informed and Jason saw another side of this girl. It was comanding, it was intimidating. He really hope that wasn't ever aim at him. He heard the gasps of everyone in the control room at the sight of Percy and Annabeth. Leo had to restrained him to jump in the screen when he saw Annabeth. Though, he breathed in relief when they could take them without problems.

" _What a strike of luck, Jackson!_ " Jason finally listened to the girl Clarisse over her communication device. She had taken off her helmet as soon as she was inside the SUV " _Chiron and Lupa will want a full report of this..._ "

" _You won't ask me anything...?_ " Percy's voice was tired and sounded like without oxygen.

" _Percy, you need a twenty-four-hour rest_ " Another voice butted in, serious " _I will recommend that path of action and no one will dissuade me otherwise. Meanwhile, Clarisse has to deliver her report and I'll look anything that help us reverse Chris' situation_ " Chiron and Lupa, who were monitoring the situation from behind the controls, nodded.

"Received, Archer" Chiron announced, before leaving the room. It was as if a switch had turned off and everyone relaxed a little.

"Clarisse, tell Percy I have a rant prepared for him..." Piper spoke to the microphone, making many of the control room chuckle softly "Oh, what a rant I'll give him..."

" _How is Annabeth?_ " Jason heard Percy asking.

"Blondie _is in the other SUV, I'm assuming that Austin is having a look at her_ " Clarisse informed him " _By the way, your partner is fine and it's waiting for you to give you the biggest rant she had ever prepared..._ "

" _Can it, please, be after my nap...?_ "

" _Little cheeky bugger... HQ, we're heading there, Maimer out_ "

With that, the communications ended and everyone erupted in cheers with a few ' _parties_ ' screamed around. Piper shared a look with him and nodded, as if saying that everything was over.

However, this were not even close to be over. But for now, Jason will have to agree to a deal. They got Annabeth back to safety. Piper had promised him answers at the end of this. All questions could wait until then.

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Today's update has a bittersweet taste to me. I'll just jump to the important bits cause there are no news regarding my personal life and such, so the news about the stories it is!_

 _Today, with both a heavy and ecstatic heart, I announce the ENDING (I wrote it in caps so there are no misunderstandings between us, but I'll say it again, ENDING) of TWO (again, TWO) of my stories. It is sad for me, but don't worry. I won't quit writing. Here's why:_

 _1) I still have_ _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _to post and finish._

 _2) I have embarked myself in two collaborations (none of them will appear in my profile, sorry), so I'll be busy for a while._

 _3) I have my newest story poll on my profile! So, please vote there (vote will only count from there, so please no comments about it. In it, you can find the link to the same, but external poll, will only count those two places)_

 _Anyway! Here are the chapters today!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 3 chapters! These are the last chapters, so I first want to thank_ _ **LordNitro**_ _for starting this story with me (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 4 chapters! These are the last chapters as well, so I want to thank_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _for letting me take over (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! I'll be posting a late special chapter to my girl **Annabethchase22**_ _for her birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie! I hope you like it!_

 _I'll just loaded with info, so have a nice weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	21. S CHAPTER - First Times

"I'm not sure a out this, Will..."

Will Solace rolled his eyes at the repeated phrase coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. He was convinced that all Nico di Angelo could think at the moment was that he wasn't sure about this.

"Cut it out, Broken Record..." Will smirked at the obvious scowl in Nico's face. Even driving and looking up front, he could sense Nico was glaring at him from the passenger's seat. "We talked about this the whole week... We are ready for this..."

"Sounds an impossible task..." He heard him mumble and that made me smile, somehow. "But, seriously, why Washington?"

"Wanna move back to New York? Just say the word..." He used the same argument he had been using the entire week. Nico didn't look convinced, but didn't have a better plan. "All you have to do is to look at a child and feel some sort of connection- and not a creepy connection."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it..." Nico groaned while Will parked the car. They stood outside, looking the front of the building. It looked kind of neglected for an orphanage. _Sanctuary Orphanage_ , it was the name handing from high, but Will feared it looked like a sanctuary for any kid. Nico was actually thinking the Underworld looked cozier than this.

Bravely, Nico rang the bell.

 _Ding, dong!_

One could hear the rushing of feet inside the house. Both Will and Nico came to the conclusion- separately -that the house must be façade and kids were unknowingly helping to it. Soon, the door opened and the most ancient and thin woman of the universe showed up. Nico's first thought was that a _Kind One_ had escaped the Underworld and was posing as a orphanage director.

"Welcome, Mr- Oh!" The woman interrupted herself. Neither tried to roll their eyes at this behavior, people as progressive as they were weren't used to the idea that same-sex couples existed and wanted a family of their own. In Nico's case, it was harder than that, he was trying not to scowl at her.

"It's Mr. Di Angelo." Nico started to look around, after introducing himself.

"And, Mr. Solace." Will put his hand out to shake, trying to be nice. However, the woman didn't shake it "I was the one you talked in the phone with." He was helpful, pulling his hand away.

"Oh! I-I remember now... Please, come in..." _What a fake warm welcome_ , Nico thought, walking inside the house. "If you gentlemen will follow me, I'll fill you in in my office." Both Nico and Will followed her, Nico looking around the place. Most of the kids were trying to smile and show off, but Nico's eyes caught a girl reading away from the commotion. He couldn't even ask about her, as the woman started to talk. "So, gentlemen, I'm Ms. Grutiner and I'm in charge of this place. In order to help you I must know what are you preferences?"

"Healthy, if possible." Will began the ball rolling. Nico saw the woman frowning. "We have decided on a girl, but we don't want a baby as we are not nowhere near ready for that responsibility." The woman wrote everything they were telling her and pulled a couple of files from her drawers.

"These are all the files- oops, sorry. You won't be interested in this one." She apologized, taking one file from the pile. Nico, however, stopped her.

"What's so bad about this one?" Had Ms. Grutiner been paying attention, she would had recognized the danger in Nico's voice.

"Oh, a troublemaker, I'm afraid!" She started with disdain. "I've tried so hard to get her a family, but no family had kept it after the trial weeks and her reputation around the orphanage is not something you young gentlemen need for your first child-"

"We will decide what is what we need." Will smiled at her, but the smile was forced, as if he was disgusted with the woman. Unlikily for her, Ms. Grutiner failed to grasp that concept. "Now, can we meet the young lady?" She frowned, but could not deny them that.

"She should be reading in the living room." She announced, inviting them out. Nico was the quickest and found her, but nudged Will the second she was in troubles. They could not hear what the girls were saying to her, but it was upsetting the young girl. All of the sudden, the girl bursted into tears and rushed out of the house. Fortunately, Ms. Grutiner reacted quicker this time. "Girls!" The girls turned around, surprised. "What did you do to poor Anastassia?"

"Nothing, Ms. Grutiner." A blonde one replied. _Liar_ , Will thought. "We asked her our things back and she just run away-"

"Do you teach your kids to lie, Ms. Grutiner?" Will interrupted the child, who was blushing at being busted. "We will wait for Anastassia to return and we'll talk to her without you present." Nico nodded in agreement to Will, serious.

And so, they did.

"There you are! Where were you, young lady?! I was really worried!" Nico heard Ms. Grutiner attacked the young girl with questions, in a fake ' _motherly_ ' act.

"Ms. Grutiner, please" He dismissed her, though she didn't look happy about it before rounding the kids and leaving them be.

"You must be Anastassia... I'm Will and he's Nico. He's my, um... What exactly are you?" Will started, trying to break the ice. Nico simply shrugged.

"I can think of several titles, none which should be heard by her, but..." Nico decided to tease him, turning a bit pink "I think the word you're looking for is ' _boyfriend_ '"

"Yeah, not quiet sure that title is at your level." Will, fired at him, before turning to the silent girl "Anyway, we wanted to know if you were willing to live with us?" Both saw her mouth hung open, shocked.

"M-me?!" She blurted out. Both men nodded their heads. "Bu-but-"

"Don't sweat it, we heard every single mad comment about you and your family." Nico warned her and she hung her head in shame. "We don't care about them, by the way." He added, carefree.

"I don't wanna be adopted." She whispered, softly.

"And, why is that?" Will questioned her.

"I don't wanna forget my family." She confessed. "People who take me want me to forget my family." She broke down, crying again, holding her locket tight in her hand.

"We don't want that." Nico pulled her into his arms and chest. "I... I also lost my family, but I think it's my time to have a new one..."

"But, if I replace them, I'll forget them!" She kept sobbing in his chest.

"We'll make sure that never happens, OK?" Will promised, rubbing her back gently. Both saw the glance she gave them and all nodded.

A new start for everyone.

* * *

 _This is my present for my girl **Annabethchase22**_ _as well as a sneak peek of what you can get if you choose this story from the poll. No pressure, just letting you know *wink wink*_

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Today's update has a bittersweet taste to me. I'll just jump to the important bits cause there are no news regarding my personal life and such, so the news about the stories it is!_

 _Today, with both a heavy and ecstatic heart, I announce the ENDING (I wrote it in caps so there are no misunderstandings between us, but I'll say it again, ENDING) of TWO (again, TWO) of my stories. It is sad for me, but don't worry. I won't quit writing. Here's why:_

 _1) I still have_ _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _to post and finish._

 _2) I have embarked myself in two collaborations (none of them will appear in my profile, sorry), so I'll be busy for a while._

 _3) I have my newest story poll on my profile! So, please vote there (vote will only count from there, so please no comments about it. In it, you can find the link to the same, but external poll, will only count those two places)_

 _Anyway! Here are the chapters today!_

 _ **Rise of Ouranos (ReWrite)**_ _(former collab with_ _ **LordNitro**_ _): 3 chapters! These are the last chapters, so I first want to thank_ _ **LordNitro**_ _for starting this story with me (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Maidenhood**_ _(adopted from_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _): 4 chapters! These are the last chapters as well, so I want to thank_ _ **TheColorofBoom**_ _for letting me take over (hope it reached your expectations) and you all for sticking through this rewrite. THANK YOU!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ALSO! I'll be posting a late special chapter to my girl **Annabethchase22**_ _for her birthday. Happy birthday, sweetie! I hope you like it!_

 _I'll just loaded with info, so have a nice weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	22. Chapter 20

Percy tried to stay awake as much as he could, but the wounds and exhaustion were getting him.

He had woken up long before Annabeth, though not thanks to a torture. The torture came later when the guard would notice he was awake. By his calculations, he guessed that he had been asleep for twelve to fourteen hours. A hit couldn't knock him that long, so he assumed he had been drugged while unconscious. He immediately started to calculate the dimensions of the cell while planning an escape. He could see the two small windows that were adjacent to his, one in each side. He could see Annabeth still pass out on his right, while on his left... it seemed impossible, yet he was seeing it.

Chris Rodriguez was alive.

Saving a strangle yell of victory for when they were free, Percy tried to get Chris' attention, but he seemed absent from this world. He wasn't chained or even tied up, but he looked unresponsive and that frightened him. He didn't smell putrid and he could see his chest up and down, which tuled out that he was dead. No, Chris was alive but his mind was not with him.

Either he was in a defensive mode or he had been broken.

Percy feared that Chris had been broken. That could compromised the agency and made him an unwilling traitor. Neither him or Clarisse would allow Chris to be treated like a pariah, specially after what he suffered. As his cell was in front of the guard's position, Percy knew when to try speaking to Chris. But, all he accomplished was Chris looking at him, not recognizing him.

Then, the guard returned.

The beating- or torture, it was the same -started.

Annabeth woke up.

After blaming herself for the situation- though rightfully, Percy didn't want her thinking that or she'd be of not use -Percy calmed her down enough so she could be using her brain. He tried to help, but the wounds were weakening him. He could hold for a couple of hours before passing out again.

Thankfully, neither Kronos or Luke had returned while he had been unconscious to taunt or persuade Annabeth, and even though she could lie to him, Kronos' cologne was so disgusting that lingered in the place. So, he knew he hadn't been back, or the place will still stink. What he did heard was the commotion outside. Sounded like the guards had found something and were making too much noise. Percy could identified the indistinct phrase ' _call the boss!_ '.

Soon, smoke began to appear from the ventilation system, making not only them cough, but the guard in turn with them. Having being trained for a situation like this, Percy saw Annabeth pass out again, as well as Chris and the guard in front of him. Which led him to two conclusions. Number one is that Kronos was getting rid of all the evidence and witnesses.

Number two is that the calvary had come to the rescue.

The door of the basement- Percy realized the cells were in a basement by the lack of windows and the distinct smell of damp on the ceiling -we opened from a single knock. He couldn't see who was there, but the sight of a loaded rifle on his face was enough to recognize who was holding it. Percy's first reaction was to gesture with his head to his left, while coughing.

The air-mask-holder soldier could not reply to him, but the shock was evident in the eyes, the only part of the body that wasn't covered. Immediately, signs were made and the three cells were being opened and the prisoners, released. Percy was being helped to walk while an air mask was placed on his face. Finally being able to take a deep breath, he looked around.

Cabin 5 was responsible for this infiltration, so it was obvious that Clarisse was the leader of it. Percy wondered how much she had to argue with the Stolls to let her take charge. He imagined that not much. Chris was being carried by two soldiers, his arms around them, while Annabeth was being carried completely, as she was totally pass out. Percy decided that the moment for demanding answers wasn't now.

"What a strike of luck, Jackson!" Percy heard as soon as they were on the SUVs that were suppose to take them to HeadQuarters "Chiron and Lupe will want a full report of this..." He couldn't help but to chuckle, though it was painful.

"You won't ask me anything...?" Clarisse pulled out her helmet and let her short brown hair loose, looking at him as if he was insane. However, someone else soon answered for her.

"Percy, you need a twenty-four-hour rest" Kayla, the doctor on the scene, was serious about it "I will recommend that path of action and no one will dissuade me otherwise. Meanwhile, Clarisse has to deliver her report and I'll look anything that help us reverse Chris' situation" Kayla was looking directly at Clarisse, who nodded gravely.

"How is Annabeth?" he managed to ask, without wincing in pain.

" _Blondie_ is in the other SUV, I'm assuming that Austin is having a look at her" Clarisse informed him, making him nod "By the way, your partner is fine and it's waiting for you to give you the biggest rant she had ever prepared..." she smirked the last part and Percy noticed she was communicating with HQ through a ear piece. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Can it, please, be after my nap...?"

"Little cheeky bugger..." Clarisse bumped his shoulder, playfully. Percy winced, but said nothing, thinking back at what had happened.

He was going to give a lot of long explanations.

* * *

 _Morning, guys._

 _I apologize for my delay posting but this weekend hasn't been easy for me. Too busy for my like and I'm seeing a busy week ahead too, please forgive._

 _Now! I just have this updates..._

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _And, PLEASE, don't forget to vote on my new story! Read my previous chapter for more information!_

 _Off to work, Love you all!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	23. Chapter 21

Annabeth had been in a couple of days for observation.

She didn't like that. She hated hospitals at best, like for vaccines and stuff. She was dreading to escape from the white robe and the twenty-four-hour nurse. Even if the nurse was a cute and kind of hot _male_ nurse. She wanted out.

Jason was with her every day. Their parents had been informed and, after the initial fussing, the scolding began and it was the first time in her life Annabeth saw her father really angry. He even left the video call to calm himself down, making that Annabeth's wake up call about who stupid she had been about all this.

Piper had been visiting, but Percy was still in observation, which made Annabeth feel worst. Jason had no word of relief, as he was in the same ship with Piper. However, today's visit was going to be different, not that they knew that yet.

"Jason? Annabeth?" Piper walked into the room, while the siblings were there quietly talking about trivial things "Percy and I want to talk to you..." Annabeth saw that Jason perked up at that and nodded, surprising her. Jason had told her about the promise he had extracted from her about this whole deal. Apparently, they were about to get the talk "Can you walk, Annabeth?"

"Anything to get out of this place..." she said, eagerly to get out of bed. Piper chuckled while she grabbed some clothes to change, coming out a few minutes later from the bathroom. Both siblings followed Piper through a hallway until she knocked on a door. The door opened and she walked inside, not checking if they were following her.

Fortunately, they were.

Annabeth was greeted with another hospital room, with a bed and Percy, wide awake, laying on it. Annabeth wanted nothing more than to run to him and hug him, but Jason grabbed her hand, to stabilize her. Or maybe he was shocked at the amount of scars Percy was sporting around his body.

"Can he- can he talk?" she whispered, scared.

"And hear too, _WiseGirl_ " Percy teased her, coughing a little "Nothing worst than I had before-"

"You mean to say you had worst?!" Annabeth couldn't help to shout at him, earning a raised eyebrow from Percy.

"That, is a conversation between my mother and I, besides it's not why you two are here..." Percy closed the topic, going back to the point "Sit down, we don't have much time and I rather just say what we were supposed to tell you when we started working with you" hPercy's voice was serious before looking at Piper.

"Our boss, Chiron, thought that you didn't need to know this information, but things have changed and we almost paid the price for that order..." Piper agreed, sitting in a spare chair on Percy's right side. Both Jason and Annabeth were sitting on his left side, near the door "So, we are going to include you in everything, which we believe is safer for you"

"So, what's this big secret we have to know?" Jason asked, curious. Percy, however, stared at Annabeth as she knew something.

"Remember how I addressed Kronos?" Annabeth frowned, curious of why he was asking such a thing, but nodded.

"You called him ' _grandpa_ '. He also implied Luke was his grandson..." She noticed how Piper sighed, before giving Percy a disagreeing look. Jason looked confused but seemed to understand everything better than her.

"Wait, you meant to say you are related to that sadist? That Luke is?!" Jason snapped. Annabeth paled at the mere thought of it. Piper looked even more somber than before.

" _Implied_ , no. _Known_ , yes" she added, taking a deep breath "And Percy and Luke aren't the only one... There are many more around the world-" Percy interrupted her, raising a hand.

"Every single one of the agents you saw here is a grandchildren of Kronos. He also goes by the codename Saturn, and like Annabeth can verified and you pointed out Jason, he is a sadist. He won't stop at nothing and the lives of his grandkids won't stop him. But, that's not all..."

"I found very hard to believe that May Castellan is related to that- that man!" Jason argued.

"Not she, Luke's father. Hermes" Piper explained, getting very confused looks "Luke's father had been missing from his life, not because he wanted but because he's an agent of this organization. Just like our parents. Just like yours. And no, neither Frederick Chase nor Beryl Grace are part of it. We speak about your absent parent"

Annabeth wanted to yell and to start laughing at the same time. It was absurd! Her biological mother didn't want her and she dropped her at her father's doorstep! But, part of her told her that neither Percy or Piper would risk it to tell a lie. So, removing all improbability, what's left was the truth. That could explain why she didn't want her... but the truth didn't hurt any less because of it.

"I didn't lie when I was introducing to your friends" Percy pulled her out of her thoughts "I _am_ your cousin, Jason. So it's Thalia. Our fathers are siblings"

"This is too much..." Jason got up and walked around the room. Annabeth wasn't in best shape either "Why- why you kept this from us, assuming you're not lying..."

"When have we lied to you?" Piper decided to be the one replying "We are soldiers and we answer to direct orders. We told you everything we could and not once we have lied... And besides, would you had believed us if we tell you your missing father is a secret agent and your grandfather wants to rule the world and would even swoop as low as to brainwash you?"

She wouldn't had believed anyone saying that, so Piper was right, but Annabeth didn't like it any less. The anger left Jason and he collapsed in his chair, drained. The Twins shared a look that said it all.

 _What now...?_

* * *

 _Hello, guys._

 _I have to start today's post by saying I did something that I never thought I'd have done. Don't worry, the only thing life-threatening about it is your feels and spoilers, of course. Read at your risk..._

 _I spoiled myself_ _Trials of Apollo: The Burning Maze_ _._

 _How did this happen? Well, yesterday I found this amazing software for genealogy, cause I was kind of wanting a mural of my OC children. It was running smoothly until I decided to add the pictures. I obviously went to Uncle Rick's official page, where the fabulous_ _ **Viria13**_ _shows her creations, until I realized I had forgotten one of the names of one the demigod parents._

 _Where did I go? To the unofficial Wikia page, of course._

 _My biggest mistake of the day._

 _Safe to say, even though I love Uncle Rick's books and I wait anxiously the new books of_ _Rick Riordan Presents_ _to come here to Argentina, I won't be reading ToA anytime soon, unless I don't want to function properly..._

 _So, officially I would be basing everything after HoO. Am I being childish? Possibly. Was Uncle Rick's final decision? Absolutely. Has he done something similar? Plenty of times! Do I have to like it? Negative!_

 _Anyway, besides that internal drama of feeling a small part of my fantabulous universe being ripped away (I just recently saw a video of a FB page called CollegeHumor about 'ruins my childhood' and I agree, there are several worst things than not liking the plot of a book), I'm great! I apologize for the ranting, and I hope no one spoils anything!_

 _SO! Today's update..._

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _I'm feeling generous..._

 _Also, I want to remind you to please go vote on my poll for my next story! Here's the link to it (or you can go to my FanFiction profile and vote there, if you don't see the link down!):_

 _docs . google forms / d/ 1ADdVNJSUbqXV7HtTRIW1B1zc5ZshdTh_FySStiv4tGA_

 _OH! And, in case you're interested, I have started a collab with user_ _ **McCanner**_ _called_ _ **DRS: Demigod Rescue Squad**_ _(it was a former collab of many writers, but we started it over), so check it out if you're interested! First chapter is published!_

 _I leave for now, a bit mournfully..._  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	24. Chapter 22

Piper considered that, while there weren't yellings, the meeting was a success.

Of course, neither Percy nor she had expected the Twins to believe their word about things. They expected yelling (that Jason provided), snapping (also Jason), and disbelief (that, not surprisingly, Jason also did). Annabeth was mostly silent and pale. She had took her aside after the meeting and told her to see a therapist about the kidnapping. Annabeth frowned, but Piper told her the Agency had very good and would help her.

After convincing her of it, she took it there while Jason followed. He wanted to be there for his sister, but Piper pointed out that only Percy would know what she went through and he would not be helpful. However, far from being offended, Jason requested her something that she hadn't expected.

He had asked her to see Chris Rodriguez.

Piper didn't know if that was possible. She knew Kayla had been working around the clock to find a cure for his situation and that Clarisse was keeping guards at his door. It was going to be hard. She promised to ask the second she pass the door, but Jason insisted to go with her. Relenting, they headed there, only to see one guard.

"Hello, Sherman. Is Miranda shedding again?" Piper asked, casually. Jason looked confused, but Sherman relaxed and nodded.

"She's well, you should visit her sometime..." he replied before opening the door. Piper smiled and walked in, motioning at Jason to follow, who looked more confused.

"What was that?" he whispered at her.

"Code sentences" she explained, also in a whisper "Clarisse is paranoid and with reason..." she guided him through a hallway until they reached a wall with a fake mirror window. Inside the room, was Chris, talking coherently with Kayla, who was writing something on a paper "Looks like they found a cure..." she commented, looking at Chris. She missed Kayla's out.

"Dionysus' formula, if you believe it..." she spoke, also in an unbelievable tone "If only he stopped drinking..."

"He would rule the world, but he's lazy..." Piper finished the sentence, before gesturing at Jason "He wants to talk to Chris... Any chance he could be up to it?" Kayla frowned, but looked at her notes.

"He could answer some minutes, but Clarisse will kill me if I leave him alone..."

"I never said that..." Piper grabbed her arm and turned her around back into the room "Jason, come in too..." Jason followed them, almost fearing he was going to be kicked out. Piper focused her attention on Chris, however "How do you feel, Chris?" Chris chuckled and nodded.

"I wondered when they would send _Katropis_ to interrogate me..." he jovially admitted, gesturing the chair "No need to push, I'll tell everything I know-"

"Actually, Chris..." Piper interrupted him, gently "...he's the one wanting to ask the questions. Chris Rodriguez, this is Jason Grace, Percy's charge, brother of Thalia Grace and son of Jupiter" Chris' eyes widen in surprise, but it was gone before someone could noticed. But Jason's snort was heard.

"Jupiter? What kind of name is that?"

"When your mother met your father, he was in two different missions. Thalia is officially the daughter of Zeus, his real name. But you were conceived under a undercover mission, or so I was informed" Piper confessed, offering him a chair. Jason blinked several time before sitting down on the offered chair. Kayla, behind him, was keeping a close eye.

"Too much information today, buddy?" Chris tried to comfort him. Jason simply nodded "Yeah, I remember when they told me my Pa was a secret agent... Thought it was cool for about five seconds before being really angry for ignoring me for years... I'd recommend to hit the gym soon, it's better to burn the stress out"

"How can you be so sane?" At that, Chris laughed a little, before coughing.

"I'm not sane, kiddo. Not even by much... Kayla here just managed to keep my body from shutting itself and turning into a vegetable..." his eyes were dark at that explanation "I'm just lucky that I didn't break..."

"What about my sister's fiancé, Luke?" Jason wondered, almost as if dreading the answer. Chris pursed his lips, glancing at Piper, who nodded.

"Luke didn't want to cooperate at first. He was threatened with my life and Thalia's but when he really broke was when Kronos personally showed him Hermes' file. He didn't need coercion afterwards-"

"Luke would never hurt anyone!" Jason snapped, getting up. Piper immediately was placing a hand on his shoulder "He- he's saying-"

"He's saying what he saw, Jason" Piper reminded him, forcefully "Remember, Chris didn't have time to know Luke before this happened, so unless you behave the interview is over" Glaring at her, Jason sat back down "Did Kronos promise Luke something...?"

"Luke kept talking about vengeance afterwards, normally against the Agency and his father, but nothing more..." Chris tried to remembered more "But I think I once heard Kronos saying that Luke was slipping from his control, so I guess there's a chance of bring him back, like me..." Piper noticed the look that said ' _I really don't believe so, but I'll pretend I do_ '.

This wasn't good news for Piper. Chiron was adamant about saving the whole family, but Luke couldn't be saved. He could be captured and facing charges, but Luke's personality would be forever twisted. She hated assignments like this.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Kronos planned a massive attack towards the Agency. He was bidding his time, but after the blow you guys did on his base, I believe it would be sooner than expected..." Chris finished, before Kayla practically threw them out the room. Jason looked more hopeful and Piper simply hoped they could keep that unspoken promise.

Maybe it could be the difference between winning or losing the casualties.

* * *

 _Hello, guys._

 _I have to start today's post by saying I did something that I never thought I'd have done. Don't worry, the only thing life-threatening about it is your feels and spoilers, of course. Read at your risk..._

 _I spoiled myself_ _Trials of Apollo: The Burning Maze_ _._

 _How did this happen? Well, yesterday I found this amazing software for genealogy, cause I was kind of wanting a mural of my OC children. It was running smoothly until I decided to add the pictures. I obviously went to Uncle Rick's official page, where the fabulous_ _ **Viria13**_ _shows her creations, until I realized I had forgotten one of the names of one the demigod parents._

 _Where did I go? To the unofficial Wikia page, of course._

 _My biggest mistake of the day._

 _Safe to say, even though I love Uncle Rick's books and I wait anxiously the new books of_ _Rick Riordan Presents_ _to come here to Argentina, I won't be reading ToA anytime soon, unless I don't want to function properly..._

 _So, officially I would be basing everything after HoO. Am I being childish? Possibly. Was Uncle Rick's final decision? Absolutely. Has he done something similar? Plenty of times! Do I have to like it? Negative!_

 _Anyway, besides that internal drama of feeling a small part of my fantabulous universe being ripped away (I just recently saw a video of a FB page called CollegeHumor about 'ruins my childhood' and I agree, there are several worst things than not liking the plot of a book), I'm great! I apologize for the ranting, and I hope no one spoils anything!_

 _SO! Today's update..._

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 2 chapters!_

 _I'm feeling generous..._

 _Also, I want to remind you to please go vote on my poll for my next story! Here's the link to it (or you can go to my FanFiction profile and vote there, if you don't see the link down!):_

 _docs . google forms / d/ 1ADdVNJSUbqXV7HtTRIW1B1zc5ZshdTh_FySStiv4tGA_

 _OH! And, in case you're interested, I have started a collab with user_ _ **McCanner**_ _called_ _ **DRS: Demigod Rescue Squad**_ _(it was a former collab of many writers, but we started it over), so check it out if you're interested! First chapter is published!_

 _I leave for now, a bit mournfully..._  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	25. Chapter 23

Jason wasn't convinced.

He was still in denial about what Chris had said about Luke. He had troubles connecting the vindictive Chris was describing with the guy that taught him how to ride a bike when his mother was too busy doing her work. The guy who taught her how to understand girls when we had his first crush. Or to the guy that had confessed and broke down to him when claiming his sister was too good for him.

Yes, Jason was having troubles.

Piper had took him back to his room, before handing out Chris' report. That left Jason alone to think, though his thoughts were interrupted later when Annabeth came back, looking slightly pale. He immediately went to her and wrapped an arm around his sister.

"You alright? You're pale..." Jason explained to his instant hoovering and Annabeth shook her head. Jason didn't know if it was because she wasn't alright- dumb question that one if the person is pale -or because she didn't want help "Annabeth..."

"I- I just had to tell the therapist what had happened to me..." she explained, whispering. Jason didn't like that. His sister, his fearless and very intimidating sister was shaking like a leaf and almost afraid of her own shadow. Jason silently cursed Kronos and whoever aided him because of the state of his sister.

"I'm sorry, sis..." he apologized, taking her to the couch. Annabeth sat there, silent and Jason decided to be honest "You can always come to me, if talking to a stranger is too much..." he offered. Annabeth glanced at him and sniffled in his shoulder, while Jason wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back "Shh... We're safe, you'll be fine..."

"It'll never be over, Jason..." Jason knew that much, but wanted to be optimistic for her "The way Luke-" she cut herself, wiping her eyes. That made Jason curious.

"What? Tell me, Annabeth..." Jason pleaded her gently. Annabeth seemed to think about it before relenting.

"The way he acted, Jason... As if I was worth nothing..." Tears started to come down again from her cheeks and he wiped them off "I couldn't recognize him, Jason! He stood there, outside my cell and looked at me as if he didn't know me!" _Well, it looks like I'm not alone in that..._ "And then, when he talked... I've never heard so much anger out of him..."

"I know, sis..." Jason surprised her, earning a curiosity look "When you were in your session, I asked Piper to take me to Chris, his bodyguard... He said- well, I don't believe what he said... I'm having troubles associating the facts..."

"Jason, what did that Chris say about Luke?" Annabeth was desperate, Jason could feel it, but breaking that last sanity thread his sister was hanging on made him feel like crap.

"Apparently, Kronos started to brainwash both Chris and Luke, though they fought back..." he saw the hopeful expression that he didn't want to wipe out "But then, Kronos informed Luke about his father's real work and, well... Chris claims that he didn't need coercion from then on-"

"No" Annabeth interrupted him. Jason noticed the signs for an erupting tantrum and decided to put out the fire before it started, grabbing his sister by her shoulders.

"Annabeth, I didn't- I _don't_ want to believe it, but you coming to me and saying those things makes me believe Chris was right" he finally admitted to himself, mirroring his sister's state. Both refused to believe that the guy who was more than family than their parents could turn this cruel and mean "Chris said that Luke may be slipping from Kronos' control... Did you notice anything...?"

"N- no... I didn't see any slip from him..." Annabeth stammered, emotional drained for the day. She wanted to ask something, Jason knew it, but a knock on the door interrupted her. He allowed his sister some time to compose herself before opening the door. Percy was there, wearing crutches "Percy..." Annabeth greeted him, trying to be strong, Jason knew it.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Chiron and Lupa called for a meeting in an hour or so and they both want you there" Percy announced, sounding apologetic. Jason nodded, before glancing at Annabeth, who nodded.

"Please, lead the way..." Jason indicated with his hand. Percy nodded and the three of them walked side by side, in silence. It was so uncomfortable, as if someone had died, that Jason started to make questions. Or asked for permission to ask questions "Percy, is anything you can tell us about our parents?" Annabeth raised her head in surprise from Jason's left, that was Percy's right.

"I can only tell you what I know..." Percy agreed, thoughtful "I haven't met them personally, so I could not say how exactly are they..."

"I imagine you have the same problem with your father..." Percy shrugged at Jason's statement.

"There are two major rules in the agency, or at least for the senior members. That you cannot fail in a mission and that, regarding your kids, you make your own rules..." Percy said "My Dad tries to spend time with me and my Mom whenever he can... Piper's Mom is the same... There are no children of Zeus around, so I wouldn't know about him, but Athena comes once a month to, uh... _inspect_ her children's progress..."

"Sounds like she's a robot..." Annabeth scolwed, before Jason wrapped an arm around her. Percy shrugged again.

"Well, if you compare it with Clarisse's father, who makes them having fights until one of the kids pass out, your mother is great..." Percy compared, gently "She also hates my guts, but that has to do with my Dad. I'm an innocent bystander..." he finished, opening a room from a conference room, letting them in "Besides, Zeus is the head agent and the rumor is that he's sliced Kronos to pieces... Considering how alive he looked last time, I will trust him as far as I can throw him. Which is not much"

One thing was clear for Jason. He was going to be better than his father.

That, was a promise.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to get this out the way: the poll. I want to thank everyone who voted (I'm not gonna reveal how many votes I received, however) in both my polls in the Google link and in my FanFiction profile._

 _So! The winner is! *drumroll*_ _ **FIRST TIMES**_ _! The Solangelo fanfic wins by a HUGE margin in votes! The second place wasn't even close! Which means that, from next Sunday on, I will be posting_ _ **First Times**_ _, both in Wattpad and FanFiction. Stay tune!_

 _But, allow me to present you with the updates of the week!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _Also! I want to remind you that I'm doing a collab with user_ _ **McCanner**_ _called_ _ **DRS: Demigod Rescuing Squad**_ _! First chapter is already up!_

 _I wish you a great weekend (if you haven't finished school or you're working already) or a great beginning of summer (if have finished school or you're taking holidays)_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	26. Chapter 24

Percy didn't know what to expect from this briefing.

He leaned by a desk, crossing his arms on his chest and staring at Chiron, who was waiting for _everyone_ to be there. Even Chris was there, so Percy realized this was going to be bigger than he thought. Piper was next to him, biting her lower lip and Percy knew there was something that couldn't be good.

"Thank you to all for coming in such short notice" Chiron started, walking around "I have gather you all, because this is the biggest mission this agency will probably have. If we succeed, this mission would have never existed, you know the rules" It was an unspoken rule, the last option for the agents to leave the room and know nothing about it. But all, including Percy, stood taller and straighter.

"Alright" Lupa took over, narrowing her eyes. Percy had always said it made her look like a wolf hunting, so Lupa started to do it more often cause she liked that comparison, apparently "Agent _MadMan_ -"

"You changed your codename, moron?" Clarisse scowled at Chris, earning some chuckles.

"It fits me and I like it. Live with it" Chris shushed her, smirking.

"As I was saying..." Lupa continued, raising an eyebrow, but Clarisse didn't seem to mind "Agent MadMan had been retrieved a few days ago from one of Kronos' bases. Thankfully, we were lucky to bring him back from his torture-safety place and he managed to bring some vital information back to us" she allowed Chris to continue, who like Percy, had crutches.

"Kronos was boasting that he would soon have me spilling information. Luckily I didn't, but he somehow managed to get information about the New York base and he was forming a plan to attack it..." Murmurs were heard around, but nothing more "Kronos was, or is confident that he has the enough power-men to strike us there"

"When was this attack planned for?" Percy heard Frank's voice asking.

"Last he spoke about it, by the end of August. But since you guys successfully infiltrated one of his bases, I'd say... 10 days from that moment"

"That would put the attack next week" Piper counted, making Chris nod "Why that long?"

"Has a lot of people to move. But I don't think that the entire plan" The most unexpected voice spoke up, Annabeth. Everyone turned to see her, curious of why she had said so. Percy noticed how her skin was pale and her eyes red. How did he miss that before...? "Kronos captured us in San Fransisco, he knew the place well enough-"

"There's a big base in San Fransisco too" Reyna was quick in giving that information "That's how we managed get reinforcement, but... two attacks at the same time?"

"That's what I would do" she stated, looking absolutely serious. Percy smirked when several agents looked at her as if she was about to turn them around "Attack from all fronts..."

"This ain't war-"

"We are in one" Percy interrupted whoever was talking, serious "We were born in war, or are you forgetting why are we all here?" he looked around, noticing how Chiron and Lupa were silent "This man wants to rule us all... He had threatened, blackmailed and corrupted governments and people for his purpose... We got into this war the second his people decided to kill Zoë in cold blood!" Piper placed a hand on his shoulder, in a supportive action.

"Having a team standing by at San Fransisco is a logistic nightmare, yes. But, the amount of lives we could save and the time we will buy ourselves is more valuable than some calls and arguments, don't you think?" Some were grumbling, but said nothing else "We only have a couple of days, so we have to plan now if we want to win..."

"I'll coordinate with San Fransisco..." Reyna was quick into acting "Dakota and Michael owe me a favor or two..." The smile she had left no one doubts that she will achieve whatever she wanted.

"I have some designs that need some repairs..." Leo wondered, before having half the mechanics asking to help "We'll have them ready tomorrow, mi gente!"

"You two!" Clarisse pointed at Jason and Annabeth "Training in twenty minutes"

"Actually, Clarisse..." Frank beaten the Twins to reply "I need them for tactical, after all Annabeth was the one coming up with San Fransisco... guess how many wonderful ideas could be inside these brain?" he smirked at the scowl Clarisse was sporting. Percy wanted to laugh, but decided to smirk too.

"Looks like everyone has a task" Percy announced, before everyone broke away from the conference room, leaving the Twins with Piper and and him "Listen, you can help planning, but you cannot go near the action-"

"I won't get her out of my sight, I promise" Jason promised, earning a scowl from Annabeth. Percy actually felt bad for them, but something told him that those two would get in troubles again. When they left to go with Frank, Percy turned to Piper.

"What they don't know?"

"Luke is unrecoverable" she told him, serious "And they will do anything to get him back, even risking their own lives... You saw what happened in San Fransisco last time..."

"I came to the same conclusion..." he admitted, softly "I need Will's permission to train from tonight on-"

"You're not going anywhere without me again, _partner_ " she stopped him, smirking "If you leave my sight, I will tell both to your Mom and Annabeth and let you deal with them _alone_ " Percy winced at the threat.

"Fine! I'll behave!" he agreed "But, we need to get ready... We invaded the snake's nest to get the eggs... Now the snake is coming for us..."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Today is the day! I will post my new story and I'm wondering if you will like it just like you liked the rest of them! If you follow my profile, you'll get a notification (which means that you have to check your inboxes *whispers*). If not, do not worry, as I will give you the name of it!_

 _I want to add that I want to dedicate this story to the beautiful **Annabethchase22**_ _, who in few days will be ending school! This story started as your birthday present, so I hope you like it! Also, to everyone who likes Solangelo (like_ _ **Anushri Bhende**_ _, who loves them *wink wink*)._

 _ANYWAY! Here we go!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _I'll see you guys around and I hope you like my new story!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	27. Chapter 25

Annabeth couldn't sleep that night.

Frank had been nice enough to excuse her from the first meeting Tactical Force was having, but assured her that the following one she wouldn't be able to skip it. Annabeth didn't mind, she needed the distraction as her nightmares had become more real. Plus, Jason had become a leech and was following her everywhere.

"Annabeth, ready?" Annabeth looked up from her breakfast to see Frank standing on her door. She stopped the impulse of sighing in frustration because it wasn't Percy. Was he angry at her? He should be, otherwise why to avoid her? Nodding, she got up from her bed and followed Frank, Jason right behind her. Hundred of questions swirled in her mind, making her look absent minded "Annabeth...?"

"She's in her world..." Annabeth recognized Jason's voice replying for her "If you want her to plan for you, leave her be"

"Have you ever met your father, Frank?" Annabeth surprised both boys, but they never stopped walking.

"Once, for my luck..." he admitted, smiling softly "I was always in Tactics and Animal Force... I felt I didn't fit in and one day, I caught his eye doing something that was deem impossible... Part of me wanted to reject his acknowledgement because I didn't feel connected to him. I don't _look_ like him..." Frank explained, shrugging.

"You think everyone here is just like their parents?" Jason wondered, curious. Annabeth paid attention to the answer as well.

"No really... Take Piper, for example-" Jason blushed but said nothing, though Annabeth saw it "-her mother is one of the most popular agents simply because of her looks... Breaking hearts isn't Piper's specialty..." Annabeth saw the hope in Jason's eyes and that kind of depressed her. Maybe it wouldn't be the same for her "Or even you, Jason"

"Uh? Me?" Jason repeated, as if he was an idiot.

"I met Zeus once. He may be Head Agent, but his sense of responsibility is a disaster... Not what I heard from you" Frank finished, opening a door from a control center room. Jason looked dazzled and Annabeth feared she would be a disappointment from now on "Leo, stop playing around and come here!" Frank called, earning a loud ' _clank_ ' and noises.

"Comin', comin'!" Leo's voice floated, and the person itself appeared minutes later, wiping his oil-covered hands in a cloth "So, ready to put those brains into action!?" Annabeth couldn't help but to chuckle at it. At least Leo was still his funny self "So, what's the plan for lovely New York, New York...?" he emulated Frank Sinatra badly. Frank extended a map from the state, showing it.

"The agency is at the center of town-"

"We're at the Empire State?!" Annabeth interrupted, not believing her eyes at the dot Frank was point at.

"Yes, we are..." Frank sighed and continued "The best way to avoid the attack would be to create a cone or funnel in his troops to force him to use just one path... We could attack directly from there-"

"If we go in funnel mode, we will massacred immediately" Jason noticed. Annabeth could see her brother's point of view and nodded along.

"How about blocking the tunnels?" she pointed at all the tunnels that leaded directly to Manhattan "We could have a team in each tunnel, making sure that they could not cross..."

"Warrior Princess here is right..." Leo agreed with her. Annabeth frowned at him, not liking the nickname "Not Warrior Princess? OK" he gave up, shrugging.

"My concern would be the innocent bystanders..." Frank said, frowning at the map "We cannot evacuate the city nor we can warn the people to either not to go out or to avoid the area..." Annabeth looked at the map, thinking about an alternative "If we force more than 10,000 people to avoid Manhattan we will lose the surprise effect..."

"Can't we get the police involve?" Annabeth asked.

"We technically _don't_ exist" Frank reminded her "We're a security company, but no one would listen to us if we go to them with an attack like this..."

"Could we place a patrol on the rivers? As warning?" Jason suggested, earning a thoughful Frank.

"A boat roaming the rivers would be less conspicuous than hundreds of SWAT teams scattered around..." Frank wrote it down and Jason beamed at Annabeth "We could have them warn us how many..."

"Place the same teams on the tunnels, then" Annabeth circled some tunnels "We could have tactical teams taking them away..."

"Routine controls" Leo told Frank, who nodded and wrote it down again "This is nice, you know?"

"You mean, planning how to stop an invasive attack is your idea of nice?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Leo, who smirked.

"Yes. Well, no, obviously it's very horrible and I hope I don't have to do it again, but!" he looked around before lowering his voice "Having a Tactical Meeting without Clarisse around screaming at us what we need to do it nice for a change..." Everyone, including Jason and Annabeth, chuckled at it. They had met Clarisse briefly and they had pegged her for a bossy one.

"She likes upfront confrontations?"

"She's not the type of waiting" Frank conceded that one.

They kept planning for more than half an hour, changing plans according to possibilities and consequences. However, Annabeth never felt more useful in her life. Jason was giving her support and the nightmares were slowly fading into the background of her mind scape. She was sure that they would be returning later on the day, but she was happy with what she could get now.

She planned on talking that with the therapist that she had assigned. Also, she wanted to spend time with Percy, to sort her feeling out for him. She wasn't going to give him the ultimatum, but she wanted an option open for her. Another possibility was that she joined the Agency and work next to him. Well, he wasn't ditching Piper after years of work, but she could be there.

She just had not to give up.

* * *

 _Hi, beautiful people of the internet!_

 _First of all... HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! I want to wish a wonderful day to the fathers that are there constantly. To the ones who are away for work and think of us. To the ones we lost and know are watching over us. To the ones that raised us even when we don't share blood._

 _To all of you, happy day._

 _Secondly, I want to get something out of my chest, regarding the World Cup (not a very football fan myself, but I'll say this anyway): WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! Seriously! I've watched all the matches (8 so far) and none of you are giving us great performances. Have you seen Morocco vs Iran? The Iran team won because Morocco made a goal IN THEIR OWN GOAL AREA! And, don't- DON'T get me started on Argentina's UNDER PREFORMACE!_

 _*makes panting noises, ranting over*_

 _Anyway, let's head down to the stories, shall we?_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!** : 1 chapter! We only have three chapters left! Can't believe it!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter! Hope you guys are liking the story so far... have someone cried yet?_

 _Now, one last thing... I'll be posting a new story/book with the purpose of posting PJO/HoO requests. Details will be explained there, though a warning should be in place: it will be rated M for safety measures... Who knows what will be going in those little minds of yours...?_

 _Enjoy Father's Day!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	28. Chapter 26

Piper had been training none stop the past week.

Her senses were in so high alert, she had almost fired her gun at Annabeth when she came to talk to her. She had, of course, apologized, but she had the feeling that had added some nightmares to the poor girl. She became more aware of where she was before pulling out her gun again.

The big day had finally arrived and Piper was in the Control Room, leading the whole New York operation. Reyna had flown personally to San Fransisco to direct the operation from there. Percy, to her dismay, was leading the operation from the ground, how Chiron had given him permission to be there was beyond her. But he was the boss.

"New York team, this is Katropis and Cabin 10" Piper called through the microphone "As soon as all teams identify we'll be set"

" _Riptide is go_ " Percy's voice was first one talking. Piper saw Annabeth's tense figure from the corner of her eye and Jason trying to calm her down.

" _Maimer and Cabin 5 are go_ " Clarisse spoke.

" _ThingOne-_ "

" _-and ThingTwo-_ "

" _-and Cabin 11 are go!_ "

" _Rose and Cabin 4 are go_ "

" _Pegasus and Cabin 14 are go_ "

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have green light" Piper acknowledged, hands on her hips and eyes on the screen "Our mission is to divert Kronos' Army from civilians and have as less casualties as possible, roger?" Several ' _roger that, Katropis_ ' were heard at the same time "Pegasus, get this show on the road"

" _My pleasure, Katropis_ " Butch's voice echoes the room. The water as background made his position very obvious " _We have two boats coming from the Hudson River and reports of three on the other side of the island, on the East River..._ "

"Sink them" Piper avoided looking at Jason and Annabeth's direction. It wasn't a pretty job but someone has to do it. It wouldn't be the first time she had done this to save someone, but those men and women had chosen their sides. It wasn't easier, nonetheless.

" _Roger that-_ "

" _Katropis, we have movement on the bridges..._ " Piper couldn't recognized if it was Connor or Travis Stoll " _Two small groups, not bigger than ten individuals... They don't seem to like our stops..._ "

"Keep them as much as you can-"

" _Katropis, we have eye vision of Kronos_ " Percy's voice silent the rest " _I repeat, we have eye confirmation on Kronos and his entourage_ "

"How many, Riptide?" Piper had to keep the headphones on her head because of the shock "Can you count them? Who and how many are with the target?"

" _I see three others. Luke is one-_ " Annabeth gasped in surprise, but Piper tuned her out " _-so is that Drew girl... And one who we presumed dead, Nakamura_ " Several people around, including on the ground, cursed and swore. Clarisse had a very interesting set of words for that " _Guess he didn't need to break Chris after all..._ "

"Maimer, you're on backup. Riptide, you know what to do"

" _Move it, punk!_ " Was all Clarisse said before the footsteps were heard around. Piper was glad the Control Room had turned off the cameras of the bulletproof vests and only the thermal images were available. She wouldn't be able to deal with Annabeth and Jason watching the same images.

"Piper...?" Piper took her headphones out and looked at Annabeth, who was ready to cry any second "You- You think that Percy and Clarisse could save Luke...?" Piper was torn between lying and telling the truth, so a half truth won.

"I'm sure that they both will do everything in their hands to save him" Technically, that wasn't a lie. Chiron said the order came from above and the team would do its very best to follow it "But-"

" _Ahhh! So the teams of Olympus are here..._ " Piper interrupted herself as soon as she heard Kronos spoke. Everyone was following the conversation in silence " _And young Jackson is leading it..._ "

" _Hello, Grandfather_ " Percy teased him, earning a scowl " _Are you ready to surrender? Or are we doing this the hard way...?_ "

" _Nothing has to be the hard way, Perseus.._." Kronos tried to compel him to give up. Piper smirked, knowing it was a lost battle " _Ditch your friends and join me... I'll reward you greatly-_ "

" _You seriously think you will win? Ha!_ " Percy laughed to the horror of Jason and Annabeth " _You're not even man enough to fight like one... You have to send your little incursion teams to do your dirty work..._ " Piper couldn't see it, but she swore Kronos was frowning " _You're even hiding behind those pathetic puppets of yours... Hello, Ethan. Being dead suits your wonderful..._ "

" _You're gonna lose, Jackson-_ "

" _Luke, I'm so disappointed on you, picking the wrong side..._ " Percy interrupted the traitor, mocking Luke " _Annabeth and Jason are listening and hoping you don't do anything else this stupid..._ "

" _And you think you're doing the right thing, Jackson? Living in a world that places morals and believes in a second place after revenge?!_ "

" _Aren't you doing that?_ " Piper heard the silence coming from the other camp " _Surrender and we let you live, which is more than you will allow us..._ "

" _You're a fool, Jackson_ " Kronos spoke to him " _You and everyone behind you, are fools... What do you think it will happen when we lose? We can help you make the world better, you can rule this new world and you'd be the masters and mistresses of tomorrow-_ "

" _Did you take that speech out of a movie?_ " Piper bit back a chuckle " _What is it with villains that like to keep going about their plans, anyway? Don't they understand that if someone is fighting against you, will never switch sides...? Actually, keep talking because the more you are focused one me, the greater the chance to take you out..._ "

" _What are you talking about, Jackson?!_ "

" _Maimer in position_ " Clarisse whispered through the communicator. Piper knew it was time.

"Fire"

* * *

 _Hello, guys._

 _I'd like to start by apologizing on not posting yesterday. I want to share something that I have discovered in the past few days, a reflexion if you will (I do want to make emphasis in the fact that this was NOT prompted by comments or PMs or directed to anyone in particular)._

 _Last week, I had some bad days. I'm sure you're familiar with the term... But, as the week was closing and I was forced to put a smile for work, I realized that I didn't want to pretend I was having a great week. My football team had SPECTACULARLY lost in the World Cup and I was stepped on so hard on the subway I was limping (among other things). All I wanted to do was to come home and cry._

 _So, I decided to be sour all weekend, not because I wanted to be mean with everyone, but because I NEED IT. And I must say, I feel quite better. So, I think my lesson of wisdom to share is that, is OK to fell like crying once in a while. Just, don't go to extremes like our beloved Nico or even Supreme Commander Valdez, two extremes of the same coin._

 _Alright! Enough with the sappy moment! Story time!_

 ** _Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS! Consider it a way for me to apologize for yesterday..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: 1 chapter!_

 _I wish you all a great week! And remember, crying once in a while is good!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	29. Chapter 27

**_2 weeks later..._**

"It's with great honor and sorrow that we gather this day..." Chiron started his speech, with Lupa standing next to him, looking at the crowd of agents. Jason and Annabeth were there as well, but they weren't standing with the agents. Jason could see Percy and Piper together, looking a tad boring about everything "Some of you were brought back from several missions, so we'll give you a brief..."

"After three months-" Lupa took over, and it seems that the emotion was in her voice "-both teams, here in San Fransisco and New York managed to apprehend and retain the war criminal known as Kronos" A round of polite applauses followed that "Unfortunately, we didn't do so without any casualties. So, today we gather to honor one of our own, the first casualty of it"

Jason saw how everyone raised on their feet, in silent. Besides Lupa and Chiron was a small altar to with the photograph of a girl he had never met before, but that Reyna had informed him it was Zoë Nightshade, Thalia's bodyguard. Just by looking at the picture, Jason knew that Zoë would had been a thorn in Thalia's side. That, however, didn't decrees the sadness of the situation.

Percy and another girl walked to the platform where their bosses were, both with a single white rose that was placed with respect in front of the image. The girl broke the fight against the tears and allowed Percy to drag her back to her seat. Jason sensed Annabeth's tension, but comforted her with a small smile. After that, they stayed in silence for a minute before Chiron spoke again.

"As usual, this organization will continue to watch over the world in the shadows. If any more threats like Kronos lurk around, we will stop them" With that, Chiron walked down the platform and the ceremony was over. Jason knew this was suppose to be secret, but assumed it would be a little greater.

"I'm surprised no one gave them any awards..." Annabeth mumbled, when everyone is leaving. Jason shrugged.

"Awards means more job" Percy startled them from behind "We're just happy with paid holidays..." Annabeth smiled at him, blushing a bit "And, I don't think I'd do a great job behind a desk..."

"Not to mention that you'd fall asleep and drool in your work..." Piper teased him, nudging his ribs. Percy chuckled and nodded, acknowledging it "Chiron and Lupa wanted to thank you for your job as well..."

"We kind of caused this, anyway..." Jason argued, but Piper disagreed.

"You just moved Kronos' planning ahead... Is not your fault..."

"How- how is Luke?" Annabeth ventured to ask. Percy glanced at Piper, sighing. Luke had been injured by Clarisse during the attack, making him the only survivor. They were trying to work on his mind, even went to get Thalia, but seemed that Luke had no turning back. Thalia almost attacking him didn't help their situation and he was, not also in quarantine, but in isolation.

"There are people working on it, but no progress so far" Percy admitted, sounding tired. Jason knew now it was their last chance to talk to them.

"Piper, can I speak with you? In private?" Jason added, looking serious. Piper raised an eyebrow, but nodded, walking away from Percy and Annabeth, the latter one blushing like a big firetruck.

"What's this about?" she wondered, curiously. Jason had the feeling she knew what he was talking about, but decided to give him the lead "You alright? You're sweating..."

"I- I'm nervous about what I'm going to say, that's all" he stammered a little, looking at her. Piper said nothing and waited "OK, here I go... Piper, during the last three months, I realize that Annabeth and I weren't the easiest to deal with- please" he stopped her before she interrupted him "Well, first thing I guess I want to apologize for the inconvenience..."

"Jason, you don't have to apologize for that..." Piper shook her head, smiling softly "I can understand, being in a situation you didn't know..."

"We were brats, admit it" Jason argued, smirking. She rolled her eyes, but said nothing "Anyway, that's not the important part of it... The important part is that, those three months were the best of my life. Sure, we were in danger some times, but they were the best because I had you"

"Jason-"

"Please, Piper..." he grabbed her hand in his "I'm pretty sure I'm heading for a rejection, but don't lie to me and say you didn't like meeting me. That you didn't enjoy my company. Or that you don't want to be with me..." he finished, whispering. Piper hadn't taken her eyes of him in all that time, but was looking at him with sadness and sorrow.

"I won't deny all that, but Jason-" Jason interrupted her placing a soft kiss in her lips. A kiss she didn't reject or pull away from. It didn't last long, but Jason felt energized from it.

"I'm not asking you to break the rules, not your style..." Jason kept whispering, with his forehead on his "Just, promise me that if you ever consider getting away from all this, you'd think of me..." Piper looked at him, smiling softly.

"That, I can promise you..." she promised to him "But you have to promise me not to wait for me forever..." Jason was horrified by that prospect, but said nothing just nodding at her. Piper then simply grabbed his hands and squeezed them gently "Bye, Jason..."

"Bye, Piper" he lingered a second more before going back to where Annabeth was, alone and crying in silence "What happened, sis...?"

"He- he asked me to move on because he didn't want me to wait for him" Jason smiled softly at her and hugged her close.

"It means that he cares for you... Doesn't want to see you suffer for him..." he explained to her, kissing her forehead "Piper asked me the same..." he looked down at her, and found her looking back at him.

"Are we?"

"Never"

* * *

 _Hello, guys._

 _I'd like to start by apologizing on not posting yesterday. I want to share something that I have discovered in the past few days, a reflexion if you will (I do want to make emphasis in the fact that this was NOT prompted by comments or PMs or directed to anyone in particular)._

 _Last week, I had some bad days. I'm sure you're familiar with the term... But, as the week was closing and I was forced to put a smile for work, I realized that I didn't want to pretend I was having a great week. My football team had SPECTACULARLY lost in the World Cup and I was stepped on so hard on the subway I was limping (among other things). All I wanted to do was to come home and cry._

 _So, I decided to be sour all weekend, not because I wanted to be mean with everyone, but because I NEED IT. And I must say, I feel quite better. So, I think my lesson of wisdom to share is that, is OK to fell like crying once in a while. Just, don't go to extremes like our beloved Nico or even Supreme Commander Valdez, two extremes of the same coin._

 _Alright! Enough with the sappy moment! Story time!_

 ** _Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS! Consider it a way for me to apologize for yesterday..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: 1 chapter!_

 _I wish you all a great week! And remember, crying once in a while is good!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	30. Epilogue

**_1 month later..._**

"Hold still, Percy..." Piper was scolding him, while fixing his hair. Percy simply groaned.

"It will never stay flat, believe me I've tried!" he argued, trying to push her away. However, Piper was giving him a glare that said ' _you'll do as I said_ ' before continuing.

"Are you nervous?" she radically changed the subject, looking at him. Percy sighed before replying.

"I'm about to walk into someone else's graduation party without invitation just to ask the girl I'm probably in love with to dance with me, why would I be nervous?" he replied sarcastically, earning a cheeky grin from Piper.

"If you can joke about this, it means you're alright!" she beamed at him, smirking "I'm just glad we had that extra month to tan ourselves and to relax... and getting used to the fact we won't be doing missions anymore..."

"You had to just look at my Mom's face to know I took the right decision..." Percy admitted. Piper chuckled, having confessed something similar with her Dad before "What about you? What's your plan for tonight?"

"Well, I'm going to walk to him and kiss him senseless. And don't you dare take my plan!" she threatened him, frowning. Percy pouted on purpose before both of them got out of the rented car. Percy took a deep breath before walking towards the school.

He had Piper had been offered a raise inside the agency, but that would mean desk jobs. Though it was tempting about it, both Percy and Piper admitted that they wanted to be done with the agency for the moment and be just normal teenagers. After all, as Percy had pointed out, they deserved it. Lupa seemed to want them dead but Chiron argued they were his personal and, therefore, granted the request.

Sally, his Mom, had been over the moon by the news and practically fussed over her son, believing he will disappear soon. She had tone it down, but the hovering was still there. Which is why Percy and Piper decided to spend the weekend in San Fransisco.

As soon as they walked into the gym, they saw the theme of the party. ' _A Night to Remember_ '. Nothing original, apparently, but Percy could deal with that. His senses already were on alert, as many party attendees were switching their attention to them. Ignoring all this, Percy walked to the one corner where a blonde was hiding. With his peripheral vision, saw Piper diving in the dance floor.

"What is a gorgeous girl like you doing in a slightly depressed corner like this one?" he whispered when he was next to the beautiful blonde, leaning against the wall. He could see Annabeth tense and, when she turned around, the surprise was evident. He smirked and was engulfed in a tight hug. In front of him, he could see the spectacle Piper and Jason were giving.

"What- what are you doing here?" Annabeth finally came to her senses and asked him, looking at him. Percy kept smirking and pulled her closer.

"I came to see you, is that a crime?" he said, earning a shake of the head from her "Good, now I know we need to talk and we can do it while dancing..." At that, Annabeth blushed and looked down "What? Annabeth Chase doesn't know how to dance?"

"No! I mean, yes... uh, maybe...?" It was her final answer and made Percy chuckle, before dragging her to the dance floor. Luckily, Piper and Jason had disappeared or he would have embarrassed them greatly.

"Just look at me and follow my lead, alright?" he told her, holding her hands up and moving softly around the dance floor. The DJ, as if he knew, placed a slow song and they were able to talk while dancing.

"I missed you so much..." Annabeth confessed, blushing a little "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere, I actually was on a very long holiday..." he explained, smiling "I toured Australia with my Mom, having mother-son time..." Annabeth smiled and nodded "She was very pleased with my time off..." That placed a sad smile on Annabeth, but Percy pretended not to see it "But when I told her that it was a permanent change, you should have seen the look of her face-"

"You retired?" she interrupted her, actually not expecting that answer. Percy nodded, earning a frown "But... I thought you liked what you did, saving the world and sort..."

"There are many ways to save the world, Annabeth... You can be a great doctor or a biochemist or even a green architect, it doesn't matter..." Percy pointed out, sighing "I just- I guess part of what Kronos said to me that day hit me hard..."

"I can understand that..." she acknowledged with a nod.

"The point was that, after the ceremony, I had a long talk with my father and he recognized it will happen again. And I wasn't going to allow to be used as a pawn without information, so I quit" he finished the tale. Annabeth watched him in trance.

"What is your plan now?"

"Well, my plan was to go to college and study something... perhaps asking and convincing a blonde-haired-and-grey-eyed WiseGirl that I'm the best option for dating and, of course, trying not to screw that up..." he laid out his plan, earning a blush and smile from the girl he was dancing with.

"Oh, I don't know... I was hoping you could help me with my idea of snatching a black-haired-and-green-eyed SeaWeedBrain and never letting him go..." she chuckled, leaning closer "I happen to think my brother's shadow is hot..." Percy laughed loud, pulling her closer.

"I'm sure your brother think your own shadow is hot too..." he leaned in and kissed her softly for the first time.

Also, for the first time, he could be normal kid.

And he was going to enjoy every second from it.

 _Endus._

* * *

 _Hello, guys._

 _I'd like to start by apologizing on not posting yesterday. I want to share something that I have discovered in the past few days, a reflexion if you will (I do want to make emphasis in the fact that this was NOT prompted by comments or PMs or directed to anyone in particular)._

 _Last week, I had some bad days. I'm sure you're familiar with the term... But, as the week was closing and I was forced to put a smile for work, I realized that I didn't want to pretend I was having a great week. My football team had SPECTACULARLY lost in the World Cup and I was stepped on so hard on the subway I was limping (among other things). All I wanted to do was to come home and cry._

 _So, I decided to be sour all weekend, not because I wanted to be mean with everyone, but because I NEED IT. And I must say, I feel quite better. So, I think my lesson of wisdom to share is that, is OK to fell like crying once in a while. Just, don't go to extremes like our beloved Nico or even Supreme Commander Valdez, two extremes of the same coin._

 _Alright! Enough with the sappy moment! Story time!_

 ** _Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS! Consider it a way for me to apologize for yesterday..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: 1 chapter!_

 _I wish you all a great week! And remember, crying once in a while is good!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
